


Could This Be Their Second Chance?

by prsweety



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsweety/pseuds/prsweety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Could this be a second chance?</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Could this be a second chance?**

**Could this be a second chance? (Chapter 1)**

" _Ah what the hell is keeping him?_ _"_ Helen said with fear in her voice. Not even John could withstand that much smoke and fire.

Suddenly John appears with two more survivors.

 _"The fire's spreading, smoke everywhere!_ _"_ John tries to get out, but his coughing overwhelms him.

Helen took the woman from John as Will put out a fire on John's coat. They escorted the survivors to a gurney near by.

 _"_ _The rest of the crew?"_ Helen ask, hoping for a miracle.

 _"_ _Dead"_ John stated.

Suddenly a women rushed up to Helen. She is telling her (in Zulu) that there is a young girl on board, a stow away. She had seen her stealing food. She knew she was still on the ship. She too was an empath, but not like the others. There was something different about her.

 _"_ _One of the empaths is still missing. Did you check the sleeping quarters?"_  
Helen said.

 _"Without detailed knowledge of the vessel, arrivals can be tricky. I need a known destination..._ _"_ John said as he positioned himself to teleport back to the ship.

 _"Just..._ _"_ before Helen could get a another word out…he was gone.

Helen began to direct her staff in getting quarters ready. Extra beds were definitely going to be needed that night.

Suddenly John appeared. In his arms lay a young girl. But she wasn't alone. A small child lay lifeless as well.

 _"Found them unconscious"_ John said choking on the smoke he had just inhaled.

 _"_ _Dear God"_ Helen yells.

" _Quickly, get them to the O.R._ _"_ Helen yells. Will brought a gurney over and John placeed the girl and child on it.

 _"John?"_ Helen says making sure he is ok. John seemed to be lost in thought and struggled to answer her.

 _"Quite a day"_ John said as he stared at the gurney with the lifeless child being wisked away to the O.R.

Helen studied John as he seemed a bit off.

 _"Thank you for answering my call._ _"_ Helen said, trying to show him her gratitude.

 _"It seems business is never finished with us despite our losses"_ John said with much sadness, referring to Ashley.

 _"I'm just saying, I couldn't have done it without you."_ Thanking him just didn't seem like enough.

 _"Well, all hands on deck, hmm? Besides, I've missed this place. You know, vengeful killing sprees are good for the soul, but... there's no place like home._ _"_ He stated with a malicious tone in his voice.

 _"Quite a lot of teleportation for one day, you feeling any worse for wear?"_ Helen asked. Knowing that teleporting was having a reverse reaction on John.

 _"I'm fine"_ John said, _"Go tend to the girl and child. The lose of 1 child is not something anyone should go through"._

They both paused. The anguish on Helen's face was evident. But she couldn't think of Ashley right now. She had to tend to the people before her.

 **SANCTUARY OPERATING ROOM**

Helen began to assess the young girl and child. Smoke inhalation had gotten into their lungs. She was immediately assisting them with oxygen. There vitals were weak, but there. She hoped that was enough to stabilize them. The child was small. She seemed about 1 ½ if that. She was very thin and malnourished. Her mother was in the same state. Till she knew differently she could only assume that the young girl they brought in was her parent. But she herself looked very young. Young and frail.

 _"I can't imagine what would have happened to them had John not answered my call. There was no rescue craft close enough to have saved any of them."_ She said to Biggie.

" _Lucky."_ Biggie stated, as he assisted Helen.

 _"That they are. Any longer on the ship and neither of them would have made it"_ _  
_  
Suddenly the alarm rings on the medical equipment.

 _"Cardiac arrest."_ Biggie yelled

The child's heart stopped beating.

 _"Dammit! Get the cart"_ Helen yells.

Biggie begins to assist Helen in the best way he can.

Helen works quickly. She begins to do what she was trained to do. She works quickly to stabilize the child. Finally.

 _"Alive."_ Biggie stated with relief.

 _"For now; she's not out of the woods yet"_ Helen stated, as she stroked the child's forehead.

This was all to close to home. But she had to remain focused.

Suddenly a shout came through the intercom.

" _Magnus"_ it was Will.

He sounded panicked and out of breathe.

" _It's Druitt. He's collapsed"_

" _What?"_ Helen yelled.

" _I'll be right there"._ She looked at Biggie.

He could take it from there, now that the child had been stabilized.

She arrived in the lab. Henry and Will had already placed Druitt on a gurney.

" _Dear God"_ …Helen said, as she immediately ran to his side.

" _John..John…can you hear me…John"_ she begged. But nothing.

They immediately rushed him to the O.R. Helen ran close to maintain a check on his vitals. Suddenly, she felt nothing.

" _Damitt..get the cart…quickly…"_ she yelled. She ripped his shirt open and placed the paddles against his chest.

" _Clear"_ she yelled and shocked him once. Nothing.

" _Again"_ she yelled in desperation.

Suddenly sparks begin to fly from all over the room. The sparks stop and Helen looks down to see the paddle still sending a charge. They stop and Helen removes them.

 _"We took a power surge_ ". Helen stated.

Helen checks John's pulse, _"He's breathing again._ _Thank God"_ .

Henry chimes in from the intercom.

" _Doc, I need to do a major system reboot. Can you live without your med servers for a few nanoseconds?"_

" _Do it."_ Helen says as she stares at John.

" _Helen"_ John barely gets out.

" _John..it's alright"_ she said as she helped him with his oxygen.

" _What happened"_ he asked. Trying to get up.

" _Shh…lie still please John..please"_ she begged as she gently pushed him back on to the gurney.

" _I don't know why... I feel so strange."_ He stated.

" _You've been through quite an ordeal today John. Please just rest now"_ She said.

He laid back down. And closed his eyes. Helen just looked at him. Oh how she still loved this man. So many years, decades gone by, yet her love for him was as strong as the first day he made love to her.

 **SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

John had recovered. The source blood always had that affect on him. He healed a lot faster than most. He felt strange, different but he couldn't explain it. The Sanctuary still had no power and Henry was no closer to figuring out what happened. The telepaths, however were recovering a lot slower. They didn't have enough rooms for all of them so they decided to utilize the shu, and make it a makeshift dormitory for the time being.

John was assisting with moving beds and other items into the shu, while Helen assisted with the other materials trying to make it as comfortable as possible. Suddenly the lights began to flicker and the doors closed. The emergency lighting came and Helen rushed to the door but wasn't able to reach it in time. They were trapped.

Helen tried communications but it wasn't working. Nothing! they were cut from all human contact. Except each others contact. That already was making Helen uneasy.

 _ **IN THE SANCTUARY SHU**_ …

They sat in the SHU. So many hours had passed they had lost track of time.

 _"You said you feel... different. What do you mean by that?_ _"_ she asked him. Her guard still up, she couldn't risk letting it down. The repo cautions of it all were to great.

 _"The darkness within me is gone... completely. Far more than when Tesla shocked me, that was appeasement, but this... this is... so peaceful._ _"_ John said.

He was confused at the emotions he was feeling. He couldn't explain it. It scared him.

She looked at him. Trying to see if he was toying with her emotions. But she couldn't tell. Her mind started to think a mile a minute. Suddenly she looked at him, as if she had found the answer to quantum physics,

 _"It must have happened when I restarted your heart. The creature jumped from you into the facility itself._ _"_ She said, realizing what this might possibly mean.  
 _  
"So are you telling me then,"_ John paused, he couldn't understand how this could of happened.

 _"But how did it end up inside me in the first place? I have no recollection of ever encountering it before."_ John stated. Still trying to absorb this new intel.

Helen began to pace the small area of the shu. She started to realize Jon could possible be freed from the monster that was within him.

 _"You wouldn't have to...God, it actually makes sense. Every time you teleport, you convert your molecular structure to pure energy._   
_"_

John just watched her. She was babbling again. Oh how he loved this woman. He just looked at her. In continued awe of her beauty, her intelligence, her strength. This women had gone through so much, and yet she remained so strong. He envied her strength.

 _"The creature could have latched onto you during one of your jumps, integrated into your being when you re-materialized._ _"_ She said, almost with a smile on her face, knowing what this meant.

 _"And now...that its influence is gone...Is it not possible this entity was the sole cause of my bloodlust? That it's been polluting my soul since I began using my power?"_ John realizing exactly what the meaning of her results meant, started to contemplate that he could now be free of this horrific torment.

She looked at him. Oh how she wanted to believe him. How she wanted to wrap her arms around him, and hold him. To have the John she fell in love with once again, would only be fate granting them a chance. But her guard still remained. She had been hurt to many times. But her heart was another story. She looked at him, and slowly walked towards him. Her mind telling her something but her heart telling her something else. She was losing the battle.

 _"I want to believe you, John, but it's far too easy to blame everything you've done on something else._ _"_ Helen said trying to remain focused in all that was unraveling.

 _"Yeah, right. My mind is so... clear. As it was when we first met. That thing was my rage. I'm sure of it._ _"_ John was elated.

He felt freed, released from prison.

" _Helen"_ he walked towards her. He touched her cheek.

Everything in her said "no" but how her heart ached "yes". She turned her face, s that her lips were now in the palm of his hand. And their she left a kiss. He smiled. Knowing how he was affecting her. Everything in her being struggled with her actions. But Helen couldn't fight it. For she was a women and as much as she wanted to deny it, she had needs, that the man who stood before her, could easily fulfill.

" _John…please"_ she begged him, hoping he would see her turmoil and stop his actions.

" _Helen..there hasn't been a day that I haven't wanted to touch you, hold you and caress you the way I used too"_ he said as he began to push his body against hers.

She gasped. It had been to long since she had felt a man they way she was feeling John's body against hers. She could feel him against her, and his bodies reaction was growing stronger.

" _John..I…We…."_ she stumbled over her words.

" _Shhh….."_ he said as he slowly began to kiss her. She lost the battle. The first few seconds she refused, but she couldn't resist. She began to kiss him back. The kiss lasted what seemed like hours. They only stopped to come up for air.

The kiss became more passionate. They caressed each others bodies. Slowly removing their clothing. Everything in him wanted to take her quickly, but he knew that this might be the last and only time they were together, so he took his time. He teased her. Every bit of her body was wanting him, and he can sense it. Kissing touching, the foreplay began. Helen's mind was screaming NO….but her body stifled it, by saying Yes. The beds were already there for the telepaths, so John took advantage of it. He slowly lifted her, while still kissing her and laid her on one of the beds. He laid against her, and whispered in her _"I love Helen Magnus"_ and began to make sweet passionate love to her.

 **BACK AT THE INFIRMARY**

Hours had gone by, Henry wasn't any closer to figuring out what was going on. He was in the lab trying to work as fast as he possible could. Suddenly the monitors began functioning on there own. Henry could see certain rooms of the Sanctuary. He tried to see if audio was up and running as well, but no luck.

" _hey…we got visual"_ Henry shouted. Will had gotten trapped in one of the tech rooms, so he was close by.

" _really..great..what about audio?"_ he immediately asked, hoping he could get a hold of Magnus.

" _Seriously Will..I'm working as fast I can"_ Henry stated, tired of being asked if there were functional yet.

Suddenly the Shu camera came into focus. What was on the screen was something that Will and Henry couldn't absorb. They were in shock. There they were watching John and their boss, who they loved and respected making love. Henry didn't know what to do first. He looked at Will.

" _Just cover it….grab something and cover it..shut it off"_ Will said frantically, trying to give Magnus her privacy.

Henry grabbed the first thing he could and laid it over the monitor.

" _Ok how bout we just say we never saw that huh_ " he says to Will.

" _agreed"_ they said at the same time.

Henry worked tediously. He couldn't figure out what was happening. All he knew was that he had to get the Sanctuary back online.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BACK AT THE SHU (Chapter 2)**

**BACK AT THE SHU (Chapter 2)**

Druitt and Helen laid in each others arms. Still high on the euphoria of love making. He stroked her arm as he held her. No words were spoken. None needed to be. For they knew each other so well. But as the time grew longer, Helen's mind was taking over. She began to get out of the bed. John reached for her to try to keep her in his arms.

" _Helen"_ John said as he reached for her.

She looked at him. A part of her just wanted to remain there in his arms, but that part was now losing the battle. Helen Magus was realizing this might have been the worst mistake she had ever made.

She began to get dressed. John just looked at her. Other than a few scars here and they, she had still maintained her physique. Oh how he loved her so.

" _It's just..it's been so long that I've held you in my arms"_ he said.

" _I know"_ she replied. He knew that she missed it also. But he also knew that Helen Magnus never like to be out of control. And she was out of control long enough. Suddenly over the com, Henry's voice came through.

" _Doc..Doc..can you hear me?"_ he said. Hoping there previous actions were done and over with.

" _Henry..yes I'm here"_ she said. Happy that audio was now functional.

" _Hey Doc…audio and video are now functional"_ He said. Hoping she wouldn't ask for how long they 'd been functional.

But he knew her to well.

" _When did video come back up_?" she asked.

Henry wanted to crawl in a hole. Since Will was in close proximity he heard her asking the question. He silently mouth to Henry _"LIE"._

" _Ahh..just now Doc…along with audio"_ He said hoping she wouldn't read through his lie.

Magnus didn't contest it. She left it alone hoping he was telling the truth.

" _what other controls do we have functioning"_ she said. Helen Magnus needed her Sanctuary back. Her mind was now in control, and her heart, was slowing tucking itself away to where she hid her deepest secrets, hurts and love.

She turned to look at John. He could see the turmoil in her face.

" _John"_ she said. Tears building up in her eyes, but she fought them.

" _This was wrong. We should of never done this"_ she said.

" _Helen…please..please don't say that. Ok yes although the circumstances were not the best, you can't deny the love we have for each other"_ he said.

" _I'm not denying it John. You know you will always have my heart..but…"_

" _Shhh…Helen….it's alright…"_ he said.

He stepped back allowing her distance. He knew that Helen needed to be in control. There were bigger matters at hand. And he had to let this go. He was glad that at least he was able to be with her one more time, for he never knew if it would be his last.

" _Doc…Doc.."_ Henry chimed in.

" _I'm here Henry..go ahead"_ she said.

" _Doc? It's looking for something! It's scanning our chemical directory."_ Henry said confused at to what was happening.

" _How could it actually access those compounds?"_ John said, starting to realize what might be taking place.

 _"Using the robotic assist mechanism, it is possible. What else could it be after_?" Helens said her mind racing a mile a minute.

 _"_ _Well, it could just be doing an inventory diagnostic. I don't know, I'm still scanning. I'm trying to find a way to break in."_ Henry stated.

 _"John, what's its agenda?"_ she asked.

 _"Chaos, death, suffering, sound familiar? Once it learns everything it can about its environment the violence will escalate."_

 _"Got it"_ Henry shouts over the intercom.

As Henry said that the lights came on.

 _"I believe your people have risen to the occasion"._ John said, trying to lighten the mood.

She looked back at him and smiled. She never doubted her people would fail her. They were her family. The glue that was keeping her together.

 _"Hey, doc, it's Henry. We're back, so's most of everything else."_

 _"Most?_ _"_ Helen asked, wondering what else was off line.

 _"_   
_Yeah, I'm working on it. Doc, the toxins it was scanning? It's making something very bad, very fast. It's using the automated assist._   
_"_

 _"_ _Can you override it?"_ Helen asked getting more worried by the second.

 _"Yeah, that's the problem. I've reclaimed everything else but I'm still locked out of the main lab. I can't make it stop."_ Henry stated working frantically to regain full control of the systems.

 _"Mr. Foss, can you open the door?"_ John said.

 _"Uh, Doc?"_ Henry stated. He was never to trusting of John.

 _"_ _It's all right, Henry"._ Helen reassured him.

 _"All right, hang on."_ Henry entered in the code and the doors opened. Helen and John ran out.

 **INT SANCTUARY HALLWAY OUTSIDE MAIN LAB**

Henry was already waiting as John and Helen ran up. John leaned against the door as Helen talked to Henry.

 _"Sarin gas nerve agent. We've got about 90 seconds. It'll release the compound into the vents."_ Henry said.

 _"_ _It won't end here. It will grow, consuming whatever it can and never stop killing._ _"_ John said knowing his fate.

 _"Henry, we need more time."_ Helen was frantic hoping to find another way.

 _"_ _We don't have it."_ John knew what he had to do.

 _"_ _My entire body is geared to being its home."_ John was trying to make Helen see that there was no other choice.

 _"John"_ Helen looked at him. Her guard suddenly coming down. She almost reached for him, but knew they weren't alone.

" _Let me go."_ John knew how difficult this was going to be for her. The anguish he felt, was overwhelming.

 _"John, you don't have to do this. We could find another way".._ Helen was desperate.

 _"I love you. Remember that...Always"._ He said. He lifted his hand towards her face, and for a moment it was just her and him again. She turned and place a kiss in his hand.

 _"Mr. Foss, would you be so kind as to deactivate the EM shield_?" John looked at Henry, knowing that Helen wouldn't give the approval at that moment. But he also knew that this was the only way.

 _"For all eternity, Helen…always."_ John said. He looked into her eyes. She knew the love she had for him, and his love for her was un-doubtable.

John immediately teleported into the lab.

As soon as John entered the lab, the creature re-entered him and he collapsed. The door opened and Helen ran to John.

 _"_ _I need a med kit right away!"_ Helen yelled. But before anyone could react, John woke up and pushed her away knocking her down.

 _"_ _Get away from me!"_ John yelled. He immediately stood up, and was defensive.  
 _  
_ _"Please, let me help you!_ _"_ Helen tried to help him steady his ground.

 _"I don't need your help!"_ John shouted.

 _"_ _It would have killed a lot more if it weren't for you. You kept it at bay."_  
Helen knew the cost he had just paid.

 _"_ _I need to leave now"._ John said knowing he couldn't stay any longer without hurting someone.

 _"Where are you going?"_ Helen trying to buy more time.

 _"_ _I have no destination in mind_ ". John losing it more and more each minute that passed.

 _"_ _John, wait."_ Helen said in desperation. She reached out to touch him one last time, but Johnteleported away.

Helens heart sank. She sat on the floor of the lab. It seemed as if her energy was sapped out of her.

" _Magnus"_ Will shouted as he reached for her.

" _I'm fine"_ she immediately said.

" _Henry get us back online"_ she yelled as she stormed out of the lab.

Will wanted to run after her but knew she preferred to be alone. She retreated to her bedroom where she stayed. How this would affect her no one knew, but even Helen had a breaking point. Could this be it?


	3. Could This Be Their Second Chance? Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SEVERAL DAYS LATER (Chapter 3)**

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER (Chapter 3)**

Helen was in the infirmary. It was where you would find her most days. She kept away from her staff and vice versa. They knew she needed time alone and they respected that. She tended to the young girl and her child. The young girl was recovering nicely but the child had a long road ahead of her. The young girl had yet to say a word. Helen conversed with her on a daily basis hoping that she would sense that she was safe, and that no one was going to harm her. You didn't need to have special abilities to know that the girl was still quite frightened. She would not let anyone near the child except for Helen.

"Your little one is having a hard time …she's going to need to stay her a little longer" Helen said hoping this would be the day she spoke.

"But you on the other hand, are much better. You can be released today. My staff has set up a room for you to stay in" Helen said.

"Room?" the young girl spoke.

"There's that pretty voice" Helen said. So glad to finally hear her voice.

"Please…I must stay here with her" the young stated. Helen can see her starting to worry.

"It's all right..of course…I just thought since you've been in here so long you might want to sleep in a comfortable bed, but don't worry …you can stay here with her as long as you'd like" Helen tried to reassure her.

"Now"..Helen paused as she wiped away a hair from the girls forehead.

"What is your name?" Helen asked, glad she was finally speaking.

"My name is Elise" the young replied.

"Ahh..Elise that is a pretty name….and the little one..what's her name?." Helen continued to converse with her. She knew that as long as she kept her talking, Elise would hopefully start to feel safe at the Sanctuary.

Elise looked at the small frail body laying by her bed.

"Her name is Lena"

"Ah..another beautiful name" Helen said. She smiled and Elise smiled back. Helen could tell she was starting to relax. Helen began to remember that the Zulu women told her that Elise was different from them.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to speak to you but I had to make sure you weren't going to harm us, or want to experiment on us." She said.

"Harm?" Helen asked. "Oh no….please…if you are anything like the Zulu people, I know that you are a passive race." Helen said. " I just want you to know, you are safe and you can stay here with us as long as you'd like". Helen still wondering if there was anything else different about this girl, but remained cautious, knowing she could sense her emotions.

"Well then it's settled. As soon as you'd like your room will be ready for you to stay and get comfortable" Helen said, helping her off the bed. They held each others hands for a brief moment. There was more to this duo than meets the eye but Elise didn't want to reveal that just yet. She felt it was too soon. So with that, she walked towards Lena, and positioned herself next to her bed, where she would stay till Lena had recovered completely.

Several days later there was still no change with Lena. Her vitals were strong, but she was still unconscious. Elise sat by her bed, day and night humming a tune. It was the same tune every day. She combed her hair, and stretched her arms and legs. She knew how a body could atrophy when lying for so long. Helen watched as she cared for the little girl. Lately her heart ached for Ashley more than ever. But she knew she needed to control her emotions for Elise would pick up on them. So she decided it would be best to return to her study, and tackle some reports she had neglected.

 **Back at Helen's study**

She sat at her desk signing off on agreements and affidavits, when suddenly a knock came to her door.

"Hey" it was Will. But then Henry and Biggy's faces popped up.

"can we come in?" they asked. They stood at her doorstep like 3 little boys. It made Helen grin.

"Of course" she said. As each walked, in they held a small gift in there hands. Almost as if they were bringing her a peace offering.

"What's this?" she asked. Knowing very well what it was.

"Just something to brighten your day Doc" Henry replied.

"We've missed you" Biggy said, along with grunts that he did so well.

"I'm missed you all too….. Helen said. "I'm sorry I've been distant…" before she could finish, Will interrupted.

"No apologies Magnus. We just want to make sure you're ok..that's all" he said. Always watching her back.

"I'm fine..really…." Helen said. "And thank you for the gifts… you didn't have to"

They all smiled at each other. Biggy got up and walked to the door, where he had a tray of tea and crackers. They sat and conversed. It was nice to once again be a team. Together they discussed the every day things at the Sanctuary or just chit chatted. They missed it, and so did Helen. But although Helen sat and chatted with the guys, the curiosity of what Elise and Lena could be got the best of her.

"what did the Zulu women mean, when she said that they were different? Was it just that they were telepaths too, or was it something else?" she asked herself.

This was something that Helen was determined to find out.


	4. Could This Be Their Second Chance? Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SEVERAL WEEKS LATER (Chapter 4)**

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER (Chapter 4)**

Several weeks had passed. Elise had recuperated but still stood vigil beside Lena's bed. Lena on the other hand, was still unconscious. Everyday, Elise would stand by her side humming the same tune over and over again. You could see the stress and worry starting to take over Elise. This had Helen concerned. Elise was recovering herself and the strain of this could make her relapse.

Helen walked in. As she did everyday to check on Lena's vitals.

" _Any change?"_ Elise asked, almost already knowing the answer to that question.

Helen didn't say anything. She just looked at her and gave her a small smile.

Suddenly Elise just broke down. Helen ran to her side, and she held her.

" _Shhh….it's going to be ok"_ Helen tried to comfort her.

" _You don't understand"_ Elise said. _"I can't even reach her mind"_ she said.

" _It's as if there is a wall and I can't break through"_ Elise said sobbing.

" _Telepathically?"_ Helen asked questionably.

" _You're a telepath as well?"_ Helen asked. Elise froze. She didn't want to reveal the full capabilities to Helen. She felt it was too soon. But in her worrying she didn't realized she let the cat out of the bag.

" _I….I…."_ She staggered not knowing what to say.

" _It's all right. I knew there was more to you..but I wanted you to tell me when the time was right for you"_ Helen said.

" _What? How? I mean how did you know there was more to me"_ Elise asked as her guard slowly began to creep back up again.

" _It was one of the Zulu women. She was the one that alerted us that you were still on the ship. If not for her, you both would of died. She told me she could sense that there was something different about you but she didn't know what."_ Helen said.

Elise stared at Helen. She felt bad that she wasn't honest with Helen but she still feared her surroundings. Telling all to soon could be detrimental to her and Lena.

" _Hey…"_ Helen said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. _"It's all right…I'm not upset..but if it's ok with you, I'd like to know what exactly your abilities are. Maybe there is something that I can do to help Lena wake up"_ Helen said. Hoping that she had gained enough of her trust to tell her the truth.

She looked at Helen, and smiled and nodded.

" _Well, I'll have to start from the beginning".._ Elise said.

Helen pulled up a chair and said _"beginning it is"_ . She tried to keep her emotions and thoughts in check, but her excitement about a new abnormal was hard to keep at bay.

" _Many years ago…my people were a quite kind. Passive as you've stated. We lived amongst each other very peacefully. Because of our traits we were able to prevent pain or hurt, heartache, war, tragedies of many kinds. You see, not only were we empaths but we also can sense future and past emotions. And very few of us could read minds. We would use our gifts to protect our kind. From war, famine, and plagues. That was until a small clan began to use this gift forcibly. You see we were never allowed to enter a persons mind without permission. It was against our ways. Yet this small clan began to do just that. Before long no one was safe. They began invading peoples minds, using there emotions and thoughts against them. It was torture. They began to invade the minds of the elders, the financiers, including Tareen."_ Elise paused.

Tears began to swell up in her eyes. Helen could see her pain. She was too familiar with it.

She took Elise's hand, and asked _"Was Tareen Lena's father?"_

Elise just looked at her. She began to realize that Helen was very perceptive. She nodded and wiped the tears from her face.

" _We were so young and in love"_ Something Helen was all too familiar with.

" _The clan began to grow larger and larger, and anyone that didn't practice there ways or submit to there ways were slowly disappearing."_ Elise continued.

" _It was difficult to block them from our minds but it was a practice that we had to adapt to quickly. It was the only thing keeping us alive. We would stay secluded in our homes away from people..but that didn't last too long. One day Tareen went out to town, and never returned. We searched for days and only to find out he was captured by the clan and tortured. He was gone for days, but in his strength and determination, he escaped. Word had gotten out and we were warned. Toreen knew our hideout our secrets, the ones that we withheld from the clan. It was only a matter of time before they would come for us. I didn't know what to do. We had an escape route that we were sworn not to share with outsiders. It was the one thing that I kept from Tareen. The one thing that clan didn't retrieve from his mind, and the very thing that saved our lives."_

Helen listened intently, but as she continued to listen to Elise, she couldn't understand it. Elise didn't look a day over 15 or 16, and yet she spoke as if she came from a different era.

Elise already could sense her question. But she did not jump to ask. She allowed Helen the opportunity to ask or not. She did not want to disrespect her thoughts.

" _Elise..may I ask you something?"_ Helen didn't waste anytime. Elise was surprised by her intuitiveness.

" _You speak of an age an era, a time when your people were….but you don't look a day over 16…if you don't mind me asking how old are you?"_ Helen asked. Curious as to how old this girl could possibly be.

Elise was failing at her attempt to keeping things concealed. But she was growing comfortable with Helen so it was only natural to tell her the truth. Well in your years, I would be 300 years old.

Helen stopped. The chance of their being another like her, shocked her. It shouldn't of, but it did.

" _How….?"_ Helen asked.

" _It's something in our chemical make-up. I never was one for science so I never paid attention to when my father….. when he tried to explain it to me"_ Elise said and gave Helen a small smile.

" _The thing is..the clan has grown stronger. Many years have passed. There aren't many of us left. We are scattered amongst your world. They seek us because Lena and I have the telepathic ability. Not many of us did, and those who did, and did not convert, were killed. Lena and I have been running and hiding ever since._

" _And Tareen?"_ Helen asked. Elise paused.

She looked at Helen, not knowing how to explain.

" _Tareen tried to fight it, but over time the clan manipulated his mind. One day he just disappeared, and I never heard from him again. Till I read in the paper that they had found him in a room. He had taken his life. I knew he wouldn't allow the clan to take him, for it would of endangered us both"_ They stared at each other.

Elise's tears just fell on her cheeks. Helen instinctively wiped them away. Elise tried to continue.

" _It's all right…_ " Helen said, _"You don't have to explain anymore"_ Helen's heart ached. Although in all technical terms Elise was older than her all she wanted to do was comfort her as a mother would comfort their own child.

Elise continued. _"Lena and I have been from place to place. It's been difficult. We found safety in an old warehouse…that's where….where"_ Elise paused.

She knew she was about to step on a sensitive area. But she had to let Helen know.

 _That's where we met Ashley."_ Elise stopped. She knew Helen was going to react. And of course she did.

Helen looked at Elise. She knew what she wanted to say but suddenly became tongue tied. She took a deep breathe and spoke.

" _Ashley"_ Helen said. Even saying her name tugged at the pain in her heart.

" _Yes….I had ventured out looking for food, when Ashley came around the corner. She startled me. I was very frightened. At first she asked who I was. I didn't speak. But as she came closer I began to sense that she was not clan. She had an ability but one I had never seen or felt before. I then pleaded with her not to harm me. That I was just in search of food. Lena ran out. I immediately grabbed her, but when Ashley saw Lena, her body language changed. She realized that we were hungry. She was so kind to us. She had food in a bag she carried and gave it all to us. She could tell there was something different about us but she didn't ask. For months she would stop by and give us food. Lena became very friendly with her, and one day Lena slipped. She read her mind. Ashley must have been thinking of how safe it would be here. She must of thought "Sanctuary", because Lena tried to say it. But it came out "Sanzuary". It was enough for Ashley to realize what she meant. It was then that Ashley realized we were, as you call us "abnormals". She then began to tell us of this place and how you protect people like us. She would always tell me that I could find solace here. But I never believed her. I couldn't believe there was a place that didn't want to probe our minds to see how we ticked. But she was right. It's an amazing place. I wish I could of listened sooner. Maybe Lena would of never been hurt."_ Elise stopped.

Helen pulled her chair closer. Oh how she knew the pain of a child hurting. She looked at her and said _"as hard as we try, we can't always protect them"_ Helen said.

Elise nodded. She then continued, _"You see our abilities grow weaker. As a people it remained strong. We fed off each other. With no one around, there are some abilities that slowly have begun to dissipate. One being future and past emotions."_ Elise said. She looked at Helen.

She felt as if she had been tried and convicted by a jury. _"How can a mother allow this"_ she asked herself.

She realized that Helen wasn't judging her.

As they sat, the time Elise was in the Sanctuary, she had sensed that Ashley was gone. But she never asked why or what happened. But Helen's pain was hard to ignore. A mothers love for a child was powerful, unconditional, and it was something no matter how hard Elise tried, she could not block. She smiled at Helen. She couldn't even imagine how she could live if she lost Lena. In there silence Helen dropped her face as silent tears rolled down her face. Elise lifted her face and said…

" _Ashley was a special girl, Dr, Magnus. She had a strong spirit. Her spirit still remains here",_ and she pointed to Helen's heart.

" _I..I….."_ Elise was careful.

" _Dr. Magnus…it's weird…it's like I can still sense her at times"_ Elise said. Helen looked at Elise. She always sensed a part of Ashley, but this was the first time someone actually sensed it too. Suddenly Elise jumped up. She ran to Lena's side. No words were being spoken but Helen would could tell they were conversing. Elise held Lena's hand. She lifted it to her lips and held it to her cheek. She began to hum again, the same tune she'd hum for days.

" _Elise"_ Helen wondered what had just transpired.

" _She called to me….. Dr. Magnus, she called to me"_ Elise cried.

" _But I can't get through, I can't get through"_ Elise said in desperation. And with that Elise broke. She was hysterical crying. All Helen could do was hold her and comfort her. Two mothers in each others embrace. Each knowing each others pain. Not knowing yet, how important they would both going to be to each other.


	5. Could This Be Their Second Chance? Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

Lena's condition remained the same. Elise had grown weak so Helen at times would taker her place. She would stretch her limbs, and comb her hair, it had become the daily routine. As she sat with Lena, her mind continue to drift to the conversation that Elise had with her. What did she mean, by " _she could still sense her at times?"_ It was consuming Helen's mind.

" _Hey"_ it was Will. He had dropped by to see, how they were all doing. He could see she was lost in her thoughts.

" _What are you humming"_ he asked Helen.

Without even knowing Helen was humming the same little tune that Elise was.

" _I didn't even realize I had learned it"_ she said. Will looked at her peculiarly.

" _Elise..it's something she hum's to her everyday since they came here"_ Helen said.

" _Any change?"_ he asked. Helen just looked at him and smiled. She shook her head no.

They sat there for awhile watching the child's chest raise and drop.

" _Hello"_ it was Elise.

" _Hey"_ Will responded. It was nice to have her speaking. She had become part of them since they were there for so long. He had hoped she would come out of her shell.

" _Thank you Dr. Magnus. I'll take it from here"_ Elise said. Helen nodded and Elise took her place by her daughters side. Helen and Will walked away. They let the be.

" _May I talk to you for a moment"_ Helen asked Will.

" _Sure..what's up?"_ He asked. They made there way to Helen's study.

" _It's Elise…her abilities…Will…for one..shes's…she's…. she's 300 yrs old"_

Will just stared at Helen. He couldn't believe that there was someone like Helen.

" _How can that be?"_ He asked.

" _I don't know..I asked her..she said it had to do with her chemical make-up but…I never dreamed there'd be someone out there like me"_ Helen said.

" _And the child?"_ Will asked.

" _Not sure…all I know is that there empaths as well as telepaths . They also have the ability to sense past and future emotions"_ Helen said.

Wills eyes and ears perked up even more.

" _Past and present emotions?"_ He asked.

" _There is still a lot more..but there's one more thing. She knows.."_ she paused and corrected herself, _"knew…Ashley."_

" _Ashley…how?"_ Will asked. He was definitely curious now. There was a lot more to Elise and Lena than they knew.

" _Seems Ashley found them at a warehouse. She would bring them food, and supplies."_ Helen said.

" _And Ashley never mentioned them to you?"_ Will asked. He found it odd, that she didn't.

Helen knew that her relationship with her daughter had grown distant ever since Ashley finding out who her father was.

" _Wow"_ Will said.

" _Indeed"_ replied.

Suddenly Helen grabbed her head.

" _Ahh…Dear God….."_ she said. A sudden pain rang in her head. She rose to her feet. As if she had received a jolt of electricity.

" _Magnus…you ok?"_ Will asked.

" _It's Lena"_ she said. And with that she stormed out of her study and straight to the infirmary. Once she got there, Elise had fallen asleep beside Lena. Helen ran to her and woke her up.

" _Huh"_ Elise said _, "what what…."_ She was disoriented.

She was so tired. At time she didn't know what day or time it was.

" _I think she's reaching out…or she's trying to"_ Helen said.

" _What…how would you know that…"_ Elise asked. Then she realized it.

" _She probed your mind, didn't she?"_ She asked Helen.

" _Lena…it's mommy…I'm right here, I'm here"_ Elise cried out to her.

They all stood and watched the child in hopes that she would finally awaken. Only Elise could sense her now.

" _Open your eyes..it's safe here…it's safe…"_ Elise begged.

You could see the child struggling. But she had to come out of it on her own. Elise just held her hand and continued to reassure her that is was safe. Telepathically she spoke to her. Letting her know that Ashley's mommy was there. And that she wanted to meet with her and play with her.

Suddenly Lena's eyes began to twitch. Without realizing it Elise grabbed Helens hand. The bond these to mothers had was strong. Even though they only knew each for a short time.

" _That's it Lena..open your eyes…open your eyes"_ Elise kept encouraging her.

It was then that Lena opened her eyes. They almost jumped out of there skin. They were so happy.

" _Maaa….ma"_ Lena tried to speak. Her throat was sore, and it was difficult for her to speak.

" _I'm right here baby, I'm right here"_ Elise cried. But this time they were tears of joy.

Helen stood by her and began to read her vitals. She adjusted her IV accordingly.

" _Food..mama…Food"_ Lena said. Hunger was a good sign. So Helen called up for some blan foods to start. It would take awhile for her to get to used to solid foods again. Lenas eyes were fixed on her mother. Until Helen actually touched her. She immediately looked at Helen.

" _Lena….this is Dr. Magnus" "Helen..please_ " Helen said. The child had to have been about 3 so she didn't want to add any more words for her to have to say. So Helen was just fine.

" _Ok..this is Helen…"_ and before she could finish, Lena said _"Ashley"._

They all paused. The little girl knew that this was Ashley's mother.

" _Hello Lena…I'm so happy to see those beautiful eyes of yours"_ Helen said.

She held the child's hand and smiled.

" _Now lets work on getting you some food..yes"_ Helen said. Hoping to get a reply from the little one.

Lena smiled at Helen. She nodded.

Lena turned to Elise, and tried to lift her little arms. She wanted to be held by her mother. Elise quickly reacted and crawled into bed with her. She held her close. Knowing that her little girl was going to be ok. As Elise held her little one, she kept whispering something.

" _What baby I can't hear you?"_ Elise asked.

" _Ashley…i wanna see Ashley"_ Lena whispered.

Helen's heart ached. She heard Lena's request. How would she explain her death. Helen fought back tears. Elise looked at her.

She slowly mouthed _."I'm sorry"._

Helen just looked at that both. She slowly walked away, knowing that she was not going to be able to hide her emotions much longer. She ran to her study where she had some solitude, where she could again mourn the lose of her daughter. Elise's comment rang strong now more than ever.


	6. Could This Be Their Second Chance? Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

Lena was recovering nicely. She had been released from the infirmary, and after instructions from Helen was allowed to stay in the room with Elise. As long as Elise administered her medication she was cleared from the infirmary. But Elise could tell that although Lena was getting better physically, mentally was another story. She could tell that Lena was struggling. The little girl was still trying to maintain her abilities, and it was difficult. Elise wanted her to converse more audibly. Just speaking telepathically was draining, and Lena still had some recovering to do.

" _Ma..ma…where Ashley"_ Lena reached out to her mother telepathically.

" _No Lena, use your voice not your mind. You are still not all the way better, so not using your mind right now is better for you, o.k."_ Elise tried to explain to her so that she would understand.

" _Lena, Ashley went away. Very far away"_

" _Like Daddy?"_ Lena replied.

" _Yes..yes..much like Daddy"_ Elise replied. She had hoped that Lena would stop asking but she didn't she was relentless.

There was a knock on the door. Elise went to go open it, and as she did, Lena finished her conversation.

" _But I can't hear Daddy no more…I can hear Ashley mama"_ Lena said.

Elise just stopped. It was Helen who had walked into the room.

" _Lena…look who's here to say hello"_ Elise tried to change the conversation, but Helen didn't skip a beat. She looked at Elise. Lenas's comment made Helen's heart faster and faster. She looked like she was about to faint, She covered it up by sitting on the bed.

" _Hi Lena…how are you?"_ she asked.

" _I good….i want to go play, Mama won't let me…she said I not all better yet"_ Lena replied, as she sat on the bed and played with a small teddy bear.

" _Soon sweetheart, soon"_ Helen said, trying to regain her footing.

" _Lena…you said you can hear Ashley"_ Helen said. Elise didn't like the fact that she was asking her these questions, for she knew that Lena would have to use her ability and it only weakened her.

" _Dr. Magnus…can I speak to you for a moment,…please"_ Elise asked her, before Lena would start reaching into her mind and soon Helen's.

They walked to the far corner of the room.

" _Dr. Magnus….I'm sorry..I know Lena bringing up Ashley just re-opens your wound, but asking her now is not such a good idea. You see Lena is still learning how to use her abilities but, with that when she does use them it weakens her. And you yourself said she is still recovering. Just this morning I asked her to not speak to me telepathically. I told her to use her voice, till she was better_." Elise said.

Helen understood. Just then, there was another knock on the door. It was biggy. He and Lena and become really good friends. Lena, again still learning her abilities had probed his mind, and saw how he loved Ashley. After getting scolded by Elise, Biggy and Lena had become the best of friends.

" _came to see the little one. Ok for her to get some fresh air in the garden"_ Biggy asked.

" _Peez, Peez, mama,..Peez..I be good. No mind, No mind"_ Lena said jumping on the bed.

Elise smiled. Oh how she love her little girl. And at the same time her heart ached for Helen. For everytime Lena would call her Mama, Elise could sense her pain.

" _Is it ok, Dr. Magnus? She's been cooped up in this room for quite some time."_ Elise asked.

" _As long as she doesn't over do it. You'll make sure of that, won't you?"_ Helen walked over to Biggy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" _We will just sit and watch the birds chirp"_ Biggy said with his all familiar grunts.

" _Ok….then she can go"_ Helen said.

" _Yippee…Yipeeee…..i can go, I can go…."_ Lena jumped for joy on the bed, and Biggy caught her mid jump.

" _Ah..Ah…no jumping on beds"_ He said.

Lena gave him this coyish look. Oh how this little girl had him wrapped around her finger. And they all knew it. Much like Ashley did when she was little.

And with that, Lena was on biggy's shoulders.

" _We see birds, we see birds"_ Lena shouted.

They all laughed. Her little voice was so adorable, they couldn't help themselves. As Biggy and Lena left the room, Helen was itching to speak to Elise about her last comment, before Lena had awakened.

Elise sensed it, and she knew she had to speak to her.

" _Dr. Magnus, I'd like to speak to you, but if you don't mind, I'd like to maybe take a walk. Being in this room, has given me major cabin fever"_ Elise said.

" _Of course...the garden is quite large, so we can go there, still giving Lena her space"_ Helen said.

" _That's a good idea….."_

" _Then let's go"_

They reached the garden, and sat down on a bench. It was a beautiful day and they sat for a few moments enjoying the weather and the view.

Elise broke the silence.

" _may I ask you something"_ Elise said.

" _Of course"_ Helen said.

" _Can I ask what happened to Ashley"._ Elise knew this was going to be difficult. But she needed to understand, especially since Lena was saying she could still hear her.

Helen took a deep breathe and sighed. She began to fill Elise in on all that had happened. The Cabal, John, all of it. Tears ran down Elise's face, the pain and anguish that Helen was filled with was overwhelming.

" _I'm so sorry Dr. Magnus…I had no idea"_ Elise said as she place a hand on her lap.

She was hesitant in asking ..but she had to know if there was a body. Did they ever find a body. It wracked Elise's mind and she had to know. Especially with Lena's questions. None of it made any sense to her.

" _Dr. Magnus. I don't mean to dredge up any more pain …but there is something I have to ask you. Did you ever recover a body. Did you ever find Ashley's body"_

Elise paused. Oh she can sense Helen's pain. They both sat there crying. Helen's face dropped, she could barely get the word out, _"No"._

Helen composed herself , even though her heart was breaking yet again, she needed to know why she was asking.

" _Elise, why did you say you could sense her? What did Lena mean when she said she could still hear her"_ Helen asked. She started to become desperate. Could there be a possibility that her theory was right. Could Ashley be alive somewhere, somehow.

" _Helen…please…I can sense your anxiety and angst….I don't know why Lena is hearing her. They had a close relationship, the bond itself can be it. Why I sense her I don't know. This place is filled with emotions. It could be just that. The past emotions, and since you are, were her mother, those emotions are still there. I don't know what is going on. This is why I hesitated you investigating it any further with Lena. Till she is completely better, I can't have her using her abilities to the full extent. You see it's quite draining, even when you're in perfect health. I can't risk her relapsing"_ Elise said.

" _Of course…no…no..I totally understand…..i just…I overheard what she said, and she said she couldn't hear her father anymore but that she can hear Ashley. The reason I ask is…Since her passing, I have always still felt a connection. Right after it happened I came up with a theory. Everyone convinced me that I was pulling at straws, but I couldn't shake it….."_

It was then that Helen began to explain her theory to Elise. Elise was never one for science so she tried to keep up. But she already got her answer. They never found Ashley's body. The chance of Ashley being alive was becoming more and more true by the minute. But she did not let on. Once Lena was completely recovered she would begin her own investigation. No one could do what they did, and if Ashley was alive, they owe Helen that much to find out. But there was something else that was eating at Elise. It was quite personal, but she had to ask. If any clue could help find Ashley nothing was too personal.

" _Helen..I need to ask you something. And it's quite personal"_ Elise said.

Helen paused and looked at her. She knew that Elise could probe her mind if she wanted to but she promised she wouldn't and she had to trust Elise. Helen nodded.

" _Your lover….John is his name, Yes?"_ Elise asked, but was very careful.

Helen blushed. She said personal but she didn't realize how personal she was going to get.

" _Um…Yes…."_ Helen responded reluctantly.

" _You recently unioned , Yes?"_ Elise said.

Helen at first was confused. "Unioned". Then she realized what she was asking. She now knew how Will felt when she used Victorian Vernacular with him. But then she realized, how the hell could she know that. Last she checked she was unconscious when that happened. Or was she?

" _Elise…I….how…?"_ Helen at this point was extremely embarrassed.

" _Please Dr. Magnus….i have not probed your mind if that is what you are thinking. "_ Elise reassured her.

" _Then how would you know…. "_ Helen didn't want to doubt her but she couldn't understand how she knew that. All video and audio , as far as she knew, were out. It was just her and John.

" _Well you see…..with my people, when there is a union, senses are strong. Very strong. It could last months. And I've noticed that when we are in close proximity I can sense Ashley more. And when Lena calls out for her it's when you are there or close by."_ Elise said.

Helen was beginning to understand, but it had been weeks since she was with John. Could she just be sensing her heart ache in that she wasn't sure if he was alive still, or if she could ever save if from that being?

" _You see…once the..well…seed, for lack of a better word, is planted, it remains in your blood stream. Wow I should paid attention to my dad, when he would try to explain it….But it's the one way we know that there's been a union with someone. In our culture, unions can not happen until the couple has been wed. I believe that custom used to take place here as well, but has been watered down, or dismissed. If the council sensed union between two couples before wed, it was grounds for death. Tareen and I had broken the law, but since I was a telepath I was able to block that from my father. Tareen on the other hand had a hard time. It wasn't long before my father knew, but my father loved the both of us to much to end our lives. We were punished severely, but he sensed the love we had for each other, so he quickly united us, so that others wouldn't suspect anything. Not everyone was as lenient as my father was."_ Elise said.

She was trying hard to make the mood light for this was a sensitive subject.

" _The bond between you is strong, Dr. Magnus. Probably the strongest I have ever felt_." She placed her hand near her womb, and said, " _he loves you Magnus, deeply. Even in his rage, and murderous plight his love for you stems from deep within. It feels as if it's been decades upon decades. Your love is long and strong. I have never sensed something like this, in a being such as you."_ Elise was confused. Helen to her couldn't be over 40 and yet the love she sensed between them felt like ..well way to many years.

" _Dr. Magnus…..if you don't mind me asking you…."_ Helen almost chuckled. She had asked her one of the intimate questions, and yet she was still polite to ask.

" _how old are you?"_ Elise asked confused.

" _Well Elise…I am actually 158 yrs old."_ Helen said waiting for Elise's shock to take over.

" _That's impossible. It is only our kind that live for that long"_ Elise said. She was definitely shocked.

" _It's a long story Elise. But till you, I thought I was the only who have lived this long"_ Helen said.

" _I guess we have more in common than we thought"_ she said as she smiled back at Elise.

" _Dr. Magnus just know that….John…He…still lives…Uhh I'm not sure if I can call it living though. He is tramped in a dark world. So much hatred, anger, it's difficult to sense him. The thing is, what I sense within you is love, regret, solace. I don't understand…"_ Elise was confused. For she sense two different Johns.

Helen then explained what had happened when she shocked John. Elise realized that, that being which was corrupting the Sanctuary was and is what lived within John now.

She wasn't sure her heart could hurt anymore for Helen. But it did. She had lost her daughter and the love of her life was trapped within a enraged killer.

" _Helen I don't know what to say….all I know is that he loves you with everything he has"_ Elise said.

Helen nodded her head. She couldn't speak, for if she did she wasn't sure she could stop her weeping. They both sat. They had both lost someone they loved.

Suddenly the little footsteps of a child came running close.

" _Baby..Ashley…"_ she said as she ran towards Helen.

" _No Lena, this is Helen, Ashley's mommy"_ Elise said, trying to make her understand. Although now she knew why Lena kept referring to Helen as Ashley.

" _I know mama…but..baby…baby Ashley…"_ Lena said as she pointed towards Helen.

Helen and Elise both looked at each other. Helen thinking maybe Elise would understand what she meant, but she had no clue.

" _I think we've had enough garden for today"_ Elise said, trying to change the subject.

" _No..mama..no.. I stay with biggy…he funny"_ Lena said.

" _No..it's time for you to eat, and to take your medicine.."_ Elise said…

"Cmon let's go"

She wipped up Lena into her arms, and headed back to their room. They both had enough entertainment for today, and she knew that Helen had a lot to process.

" _Bye Helen and baby Ash…"_ Elise covered her mouth. Why she kept saying baby Ashley, she didn't know, and yet she had some type of inclining, but shook her and to erase the thought from her mind, before Lena read into it.

Helen sat. She was almost frozen. Everything that Elise had just told her, just had not sunken in yet. And now Lena's comment kept ringing in her ear like a loud clanging cymbal.

" _Helen"_ Biggy touched her shoulder. _"Are you alright?"_ he asked.

He could see the turmoil on her face.

" _I'm fine..I'm fine"_ she said as she slowly got up. She slowly walked away. Biggy could tell something was wrong. He wasn't privy to Will's and Henry's viewing of what was happening in the shu that day, but something about Lena's comment, had him wondering.

That night Helen tossed and turned. What could have Lena meant ? The thought played in her mind but she dismissed as fast as she thought it. She realized she was not going to get any sleep. So she got up, placed her robe on, and walked to her study. She had mounds of paper work to go through so she figured, there was no time like the present. She shuffled through the papers, but there was only one thing on her mind. She knew the only way to put her mind at ease was test her own blood. But taking your own blood was a task. She sat and pondered the notion. She didn't need to ponder anymore. There was a knock on her door.

It was Will.

" _Hey I saw the light on. Can't sleep huh"_ he said. _"Neither can I, I've been thinking about what you told me about Elise and Lena, and it really has been baffled. "_

Will kept jabbering on, before Helen cut him off.

" _Will I need your help with something"_ she said.

" _Oh..yea sure what's up?"_ he said.

Helen's mind was going a mile a minute. How could she phrase it so that he wouldn't suspect anything. He wasn't at the garden so he didn't hear what Lena said, so he wouldn't think anything of it.

" _Well since Elise and I are similar in the aging process, I wanted to take a sample of my blood and test it with hers to see if I can find something that can help us. Would you mind"_ she said.

" _Oh no not at all…"_ he said.

They made there way down to the infirmary. The process was quick and painless. She was glad that Will had gotten sleepy. He returned to his room, and Helen was left alone to test what needed testing. And yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. She kept playing it over and over and over in her mind. " _If you don't make sure Helen you know it will drive you mad"_ she said.

" _Make sure?..make sure of what"_ a voice came from the dark. It was Biggy.

" _Oh..you startled me"_ Helen said trying to hide the vile of blood. Biggy was there when Lena made the statement. He would figure it out quickly.

" _You're up late"_ she said to him, trying to change the conversation.

Biggy was big but not stupid.

" _why are you up so late, and what are you making sure of"_ Biggy said.

She tried to figure out what to tell Biggy. She had to sound convincing.

She decided to tell him the same thing that she told Will, in case the two conversed, at least her story would match.

" _I wanted to see if there was something in my blood that would somehow match up with Elise's. Not sure Will told you but she is 300 years old_ " Helen said.

" _Interesting"_ Biggy said.

He looked at like he wasn't buying it, but he left it alone. He knew that Helen was a private person, and what she was doing was none of his business. He left the infirmary , and she made her way to her study. She would be able to pull the test results from there. She sat and waited. After she had Ashley she had taken every precaution not to conceive again. Her love life was not something that she often entertained. She was too engrossed in the life of the Sanctuary and all the abnormal. But other than a full hysterectomy, the chances were always there. Usually waiting for results didn't take that long, but this instance felt like years.

She sat and waited. Pondering all the possibilities. If she was how could she bring it to term? There was to much going on. Her safety was always in question. And if she was, it was now the safety of that child. Would she freeze the embryo again like she did Ashley, to maybe when life wasn't so crazy, bring it to term? Her mind continue to race and race. When suddenly she heard a loud scream. It jolted her from her seat.

She ran to the hallway, wondering where that could of come from. Again, the scream echoed through the halls. This time waking Will and Henry.

They ran. As they got closer they realized it was coming from Elise's room.

Helen's steps grew faster. The door was locked.

" _Elise…Elise….open the door…please open the door"_ Helen said. As she knocked fearcely. When there was no answer Biggy came from behind and broke through.

Elise was on the bed. It was if she was fighting someone. Lena was crawled up in the corner of the room, hysterical crying and frightened. Biggy ran to Lena, and picked her up and took her from the room. The sight was to frightening for her It was as if Elise was possessed. She was thrashing and fighting. Helen quickly ran to her side, and held her.

" _Elise…Elise..wake up….wake up"_ Helen yelled to her. Her thrashing was harsh that she injured Helen, but she didn't let go. Will helped her hold her down.

She finally, opened her eyes. She saw Helen and Will sitting by her bed. She grabbed on to Helen for dear life.

" _Shhhhhh it's alright…you're alright your safe…shhhhh"_ Helen held her.

She rocked her, and stroked her hair, not realizing that she was humming the very song that Elise would hum to Lena.

Will was confused. This all was getting weirder by the second. Elise quickly calmed down. She let go of Helen's embrace, and sat up in the bed.

" _You want to tell me what happened?"_ Helen asked, as she wiped the tears falling from Elise's face.

Elise grabbed her knees, hid her face and shook her head no.

" _It's ok…it's ok..you don't have to if you don't want to"_

" _Lena"_ Elise shouted her name.

" _It's ok..she's with Biggy, she's safe"_

Lena relaxed. Knowing that Biggy would never hurt her. They sat with her till she finally fell back to sleep. Biggy had returned with Lena asleep in his arms. He laid her down next to her mother and they all left quietly.

"Wow that was serious" Will said. They walked back towards her study.

"Elise has been through a lot. I could only imagine how her dreams haunt her at night" Helen said.

Will just looked at her. He knew that most of the times he saw Magnus up was because of her own nightmares, but he never asked because he knew she wouldn't admit it. They reached the study only to find her computer beeping. For a brief moment Helen forgot about her own dilemma.

" _The system must of found results on the comparison of your blood and Elise's"_ Will said as he walked towards the computer. Helen couldn't reach it fast enough.

" _I believe it did"_ she said _, "but you know what that whole ordeal just wore me out, I think I'm going to go to bed"_ She ran to the computer and closed out the page it had popped up with the results.

" _You should probably do the same. Tomorrow's another day, and we can tackle this in the morning"_ Helen said.

Will looked at her strangely. Why wouldn't she let him see the results. He found it odd that she hid that from him. But he was tired, so he took her advice and left her study and headed towards his room.

Helen slopped onto the seat. "that was close" she said to herself.

Now all that stood between her and the inevitable was a click of a mouse. She stared at the screen. She felt so alone, and scared. Her hand shook as she reached the mouse…if the answer behind that one click was the one she dreaded, her whole life was about to change…..

"CLICK"


	7. Could This Be Their Second Chance? Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

 **A month later…..**

The Sanctuary was on the mend. The destruction from the being took Henry weeks to repair. Making sure systems were fully back online was his first priority, in the midst of everything else.

Elise and Lena had settled in nicely. Lena was almost at 100% and she kept everyone quite busy. In the weeks that passed Elise began to do mental exercises with Lena. She needed to make sure that Lena's mind was rebuilding itself, and adding continued strength. Although Helen wanted to forget what she had heard, and learned in the past several weeks, Elise was not giving up. She was determined to find out whether Ashley was alive. If it wasn't for Ashley Lena and her would have never known about the Sanctuary.

 _  
**Later in the Garden…**   
_

" _Mama"_ Lena called out to her mother, as they played in the garden.

" _Where is Auntie Helen?"_ she asked. It seems that Helen was keeping to herself, using backlog of paperwork as an excuse to seclude herself in her study.

" _She's been busy, sweet heart. She has a lot of work to do"_ Elise said, trying to reassure her. Although she knew she needed to tread lightly since Lena had become stronger and she knew she could easily probe her mind.

" _I miss Ashley Mama…I don't hear her no more. But she hurts mama, here"_ Lena said as she pointed to her heart.

" _I know baby, I know"_ Elise said. This time she did not disagree with Lena. For she knew her daughter was sensing something at a minute level, nevertheless it was still something out of the ordinary. Well ordinary for Elise and Lena.

" _You know what?"_ Elise said, _"I think it's time that you and I had a little visit with Auntie Helen. What do you think?"_ Elise said.

Lena's eyes opened up wide. She smiled from ear to ear. She loved Helen. And when with her, she felt close to Ashley. She began to jump up and down, as if she was getting the best present ever. They gathered their things from the garden, and made there way to Helen's study.

 **In Helen's Study…..**

Helen sat, sometimes for hours at a time. She had completely lost track of minutes, hours. She tried to dismiss her thoughts but it was getting harder and harder. She fumbled through paperwork trying to make sense of it all, but who was she kidding. Her current state of mind, was not letting her do anything else but think of what she learned several weeks ago. She got up from her desk, and made her way to the window. She stared out in the city. She wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes barely able to stay open. She noticed she was extremely tired as of late, she knew she needed some fresh air, but couldn't bear the thought of venturing out right now. Then suddenly she realized that tears were rolling down her face. These were the times that she missed her father. Oh how she wished he was there to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be ok. Just then there was a knock at the door. (The staff knew she wanted to be left alone. It was much like when Ashley "died", although this time she did venture out for meetings and the like. But where she would usually tour the facility and make sure her staff was doing well, she now secluded herself in her study. )

Helen honestly did not want to see anyone. She still hadn't accepted what she had learned several weeks ago, and just wanted to be alone. But the knock was persistent, and yet soft. As she drew closer to the door, she realized that the knock could only be from one person, and a little person at that. She knew it was little Lena. She loved the little girl, but right now, it was hitting too close to home. She was able to keep her emotions at bay, being that she was alone, and secluded. But seeing Lena? She wasn't sure she could keep herself composed.

" _Auntie, Helen? It's me..Lena…"_ Lena said as she continued to knock on the door, her little fist getting red from her persistence. Elise knew she was in there. She started to realize that Helen was not going to open that door. But Elise stood her ground she was not going to leave. She had given time for Helen to come to terms with the inevitable. Now it was time to figure out what the next step was. Elise owed Ashley that much.

" _Auntie Helen?"_ Lena kept knocking. Helen knew she couldn't hide forever. So she slowly made her way to the door and opened it.

" _Auntie Helen"_ Lena yelled as she jumped into her arms. Helen smiled as she held the little girl.

" _Dr. Magnus"_ Elise said. _"It's good to see you among the living"._ Her sarcasm made Helen smirk.

They made there way towards the couch and Helen and Lena sat down. Elise was close behind.

" _I all better, Auntie Helen"_ Lena said. _"No more yucky medicine"_

Helen chuckled. It amazed her how Lena could make her smile.

" _Is that true Mommy?"_ Helen asked Elise trying to make the conversation light.

" _Yes it is. She is doing much better. We've begun some exercises that will build up her telepathic abilities, as well. She will soon be able to answer some questions you've had."_

Elise was not going to beat around the bush, for she knew if Ashley was alive, time was ticking away, and they had to act as quickly as they could.

Helen froze. Lena was playing with an object on the table. Elise and Helen just stared at each other. Helen knew Elise could just probe her mind, and know exactly what she was thinking, but she also knew that she wouldn't, for she respected her greatly. It was almost a war of the minds. Helen trying to hide her thoughts, and Elise trying her hardest not to probe her mind, it wasn't easy. Just then another knock came to the door.

This time Helen quickly got up to answer it. "Saved by the, bell…. well knock at the door" she said to herself. When she opened the door it was Biggy. Before she knew it a little hand pushed her leg aside, and ran into Biggy.

" _Biggy, biggy"_ Lena yelled. He quickly threw her up in the air and into his arms. She hugged is neck, and he hugged her back.

" _I came to see how Auntie Helen was doing. I didn't know you were here"_ he said to her as he tried to but her down, but she wasn't having it. She hung to his arm like a monkey bar.

" _Auntie Helen is sad, Biggy. We came to make her happy"_ Lena said, as she continued to swing on his arm. Helen looked at Biggy. There goes trying to hide her emotions from the world. Children always have a way of telling the truth.

" _Did it work?"_ Biggy asked as he stared at Helen.

" _I don't think so…Auntie Helen is really sad, and scared Biggy"_ Lena was sensing Helen. She hadn't said anything, but the little girl's abilities were now strong, and although she wasn't probing, her senses were telling her all she needed to know.

Elise realized it was now or never. She had to sit Helen down, and give it to her straight. Without even speaking, Biggy was picking up on Elise. He knew Helen needed to speak to someone, for he hadn't forgotten Helen's lame excuse for testing her blood. He lifted Lena to his shoulder.

" _how about Lena and I go and check out the Masima"_ he said.

" _Masima?" What's Masima?"_ Lena said.

" _Oh it's this beautiful creature we have….."_ Biggy continued to explain as he left Helen's study and walked down the hallway with Lena.

Suddenly Helen realized she was alone with Elise. Lena was her safety net, and now she had nothing to stop what she knew was the inevitable. Facing what she knew she had to.

She slowly shut the door, and leaned her head into it. She would not turn around and face Elise. She was fighting back a slew of emotions that she had held onto for weeks, but it was a losing battle. She knew it was time to face the music.

" _Helen"_ Elise called her by her first name. She slowly made her way to her, and placed her hand on her shoulder. That is all Helen needed. Her sobs became harder and her body shook.

" _Shhh"_ Elise turned her to face her, and held her tight. The strong, invincible Dr. Helen Magus was breaking down in Elise's arms.

" _Shhhhh….let it out Helen, you have too much pent up inside. It will destroy you. It will destroy you both"_ Elise said.

Suddenly Helen froze. Her sobs came to a hault. She pulled away from Elise and looked at her.

" _How…how do you"_ Helen couldn't get the words out.

" _Helen I've known for quite sometime. I knew you had to come to terms with it, so I let you be. But I also knew that leaving you alone wasn't healthy either. So I had to intervene."_ Elise said.

Helens head fell back into Elise's shoulder. Elise slowly made her way to the couch, and sat with her. She let her settle down, for she knew this was a good thing. Helen had to vent this emotion, in order to move on.

"Helen, we need to make sure you both are ok. Do you have a Dr. you trust?"

Helen just stared at her. She had come to the realization that, Yes, she was pregnant. The results were positive. She was almost numb to it all. Secluding herself in her study almost made it seem like a dream. But she wasn't dreaming. She didn't say a word. Elise just gave her time.

Helen regained control, dried her tears, and began to speak.

"Elise…" she paused, for she knew what she was about to say would be difficult for Elise to understand. …."I can't do this." Elise looked puzzled. Do what? She asked herself. Suddenly a thought came to Elise. Surely she couldn't be thinking of….

"Helen…you can't" she said.

"Elise…I can't bring another child into this world. My world. My world will never be safe. I can't " Helen said as she stood and made her way back to the window.

Elise couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dr. Helen Magus. Preserver of life, was going to abort, one of her own? She wasn't thinking clearly. Elise had to make her see that. She didn't realize how important this child was. Elise had to make her understand.

"Helen…listen to me" Elise said.

"No Elise" Helen cut her off..

"I can't go through with this, I can't" Helen said, almost yelling at this point.

"Helen, please just hear me out" Elise was trying to get in a word edge wise, but Helen kept interrupting her. So she knew she had to do what only she could do.

"Helen…shhhhh" Elise said. But it wasn't audible. Elise had probed her mind. You have to have this child. You have to allow it to grow within you, Ashley's life depends on it."

Helen stopped. She was pacing. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"Ashley" Helen said audibly.

"Yes, Helen. Lena and I have both struggled with this. And the only conclusion I can come up with is that she is still alive, and this child has something to do with it all. You said so yourself. A body has never been recovered. And something in you, although may have died, knew she was still alive" Elise said trying to make Helen understand.

"Dear God" Helen grasped her abdomen.

"I don't understand Elise, what does this baby, have to do with Ashley" Helen said.

"I don't know Helen. All I know is that there is a connection. Lena felt it way before I did. It's the reason why she kept calling you baby Ashley. I didn't understand it at first, but when you told me what happened to her, and that you and John and recently unioned it all started to make sense. Somehow, someway this child is linked with Ashley. You can't abort Helen, you can't. It's our only way of finding Ashley" Elise tried to explain it to Helen as best she could. She was confused herself, all she knew was that there was a connection. Of that she was sure of.

"Elise…I …i….just…..Dear God…John…I kept Ashley from him Elise. If he finds out that I did it again, …I can't chance that….there is to much at stake." Helen said.

"Is Ashley's life not enough…..to take the chance?" Elise asked.

"We don't even know if she's alive. What if I go through with this only to find out she is truly dead, what then?" Helen said. She was getting agitated. Then you'll know the God's have given you a second chance. They both stopped, Helen by this point was hysterical.

"you need to calm down, Helen" Elise walked towards her.

"No….No….Elise…I can't do this…I can't…..". She suddenly lost her footing and had to use the chair to stand her ground.

"Helen…"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not"

"When is the last time you've eaten something Helen" Elise was growing very concerned for her.

"I can't eat anything it doesn't stay down" Helen said. Another reason she stayed secluded in her study. She was never one to be sick, and she knew if her staff saw her vomiting they would know something was up.

"Helen, please….tell me who to call that you trust …you need to see a Dr….please" Elise said.

Helen stared at her. She knew Elise was right. She tried to calm down.

"Helen get a hold of yourself" she said to herself.

Helen looked at Elise.

"I'm sorry Elise…. I know you just want what's best for me. This is all too hard."

"I understand Helen. But you're not alone. I'm here for you. We all are"

Helen smiled. This, what looked like a young girl, but actually older than her, had won a place in her heart. She was so blessed to have so many people in her life. She knew she was right.

"Elise, I know…but for right now lets just keep this between you and I, o.k.?" she wasn't quite ready to drop the bomb on the others yet.

"Fine….so…who, can we call to get you checked out" Elise was determined to have her see a Doctor.

"I have someone..I'll phone him" Helen said. Where she thought the conversation was over, and Elise would leave, she didn't move.

"I will call him Elise, I promise."

"Helen, listen to me. If it's true, and Ashley is alive, we need to move fast. Just this morning, Lena said that she couldn't sense her anymore, and yet she knew she hurt".

That killed Helen. She held her chest. To think that her child was somewhere hurt, and that she might of abandoned her, gave up and her. It was too much to bear. She had to sit down. She looked at Elise and shook her head. She gave her her iphone, and selected the number to call. Elise ran to the computer and chimed in the number. The person had the capability to chat via web.

"Helen" a voice came from the computer.

"Hello Celton" Helen answered.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the notorious Dr. Helen Magnus. Wow you haven't changed a bit. You look amazing" He said. Elise looked puzzled. She didn't know but he had been one of Helen's former lovers. But she trusted him impeccably. Elise listened in.

"And who do we have there?" he asked.

"Celton, this is Elise, a good friend" Helen said.

"Well any friend of Helen's is a friend of mine." "How can I help you today?".

"Celton, I was wondering if it was possible for me to stop by." Helen said. She didn't know how to state her situation.

"Are you ok, Helen?"

"Um…I'd rather talk to you in person if that's all right with you"

"Of course, of course…when can you get here"

"Tomorrow morning, if I leave now"

Celton realizing her urgency immediately agreed. I'll cancel all my appointments. I'm all yours.

Elise was somewhat relieved. Now we just needed answers. Helen sat by the computer. Going to a Dr., knowing what was ahead, it was all becoming to real.

"I'll go with you if you'd like?" Elise knew she needed the reassurance even if she decided to go on her own.

Poor, Helen. That strong, vibrate women, suddenly looked like a lost soul.

Elise came to her and knelt down.

"Helen, no matter what happens, just know, you're not alone" You're not alone."

Helen looked at her. Tears just flowed from her eyes. She didn't know what she was going to do. Was her daughter still out there, what if John finds out, how can she bring another child into this world, it wasn't fair to them. But if this child was the key to Ashley's very existence, there was no choice.


	8. Could This Be Their Second Chance? Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

Helen packed a small bag. Elise stayed and watched her incase she needed help. Helen wanted to do this alone, which Elise respected, but as she packed she started to freak out internally and Elise could sense it.

"Hey…Hey..it's ok.."

"Elise" Helen looked at her.

"I'll go pack a bag, and let Big guy know he's gonna have a roommate for a couple of days. I'm sure Lena will be ecstatic. I'm not to sure about Biggy" Elise said, with a smile, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"He truly loves her. I am sure he will welcome it" Helen said and smiled briefly.

Helen paused. She looked up at Elise and gave that all familiar smile she always gave. But Elise knew underneath that smile, Helen was hurting, scared, and confused. Elise just smiled back. She left the study and headed to her room, to pack a bag. She had to follow through with this. Helen saved her life, and Lena's. She had to try her hardest. She owed her that much.

Elise made it to her room. Biggy was still entertaining Lena. She was grateful for she knew that Lena would begin to ask questions. They less she knew the better. As she finished packing there was a knock on the door. It was Helen.

"You ready?" she was anxious, and wanted to get this over with.

"Yup…just need to go find…." She didn't finish her sentence. Biggy was headed towards her room, with a fast asleep Lena in his arms.

"I think I tired her out" he said. Helen and Elise both chuckled.

Biggy went into their room, and placed her in the crib.

"Biggy, Dr. Magnus and I need to take a short trip, would you mind watching over Lena for a couple of days?" Elise asked.

Biggy looked puzzled. He always knew of any trips that were scheduled but this he knew nothing about. When he looked at Helen she had dropped her head. He knew then that this had to do with what he had overheard several weeks ago.

He walked towards Helen and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Take as long as you need. She'll be fine." He said.

"And so will you" he lifted Helen's chin, and looked her in the eyes. She smiled briefly and walked away for she knew that if she stayed any longer she would begin to cry.

 **Heading towards the hanger….**

It was a quiet ride to Helen's private jet. She looked at the window, with her fore finger in her mouth. Elise knew she was deep in thought. The tears just rolled down her face. They reached the hanger, and Helen and Elise made there way into the plane. The pilot came out and greeted them, and they made themselves comfortable.

"Wow…."Elise said. She was impressed.

"You fly in style, Helen." Elise smiled at her. Again trying to make light of what they were about to face. Helen just smiled back. She hadn't said a word since they left the Sanctuary. Elise understood so she gave her, her space. They plane started its take off. Elise could see the tension in Helen's face. The sudden change of flight flipped Helen's stomach. She grabbed the nearest barf bag, and began to throw up profusely. Elise quickly got up, and made her way to her. She rubbed her back, till she was done. She pulled a small hankerchief and gave it to Helen. She handed her some water as well. For the rest of the trip Elise sat by her. Helen had several bouts of nausea and vomiting, but Elise was there to help her through it. Several hours past, and Helen finally dozed off. Elise found her leaning her head on her shoulder. She let her be. She pulled the blanket over her, and let her rest.

Elise tried to rest as well ,but she couldn't. Her mind was going a mile a minute. What if she was wrong? What if Ashley wasn't alive? Was bringing this child into the crazy world that Magnus lived in, the right decision? She couldn't stop thinking. Well suddenly she heard a voice. But it wasn't audible it was telepathically.

"Are you there" the voice said. Elise didn't know how to answer, for she didn't know who this was.

"Yes.. I'm here" she stated telepathically.

"Where are you, please help me, someone please help me" the voice said in a desperate tone.

"I want to help you, who are you?" Elise asked.

"Ashley…" the voice barely got out. This was the first time Elise had every heard Ashley. Back at the Sanctuary she could sense her but, hear her…No.

Elise knew she needed to concentrate. She moved Helen towards the window so she can sleep more comfortably, and Elise headed to the back of the plane. She sat in what looked like a meditation position. She had to block her mind from everything else, including her daughter who she was in constant communication with, so that she can sense and hear Ashley clearly.

"Ashley…are you still there" It's me, it's Elise. Do you remember who I am…"

"Lena…" Ashley whispered.

"yes…yes…it's Elise, Lena's mother..I'm here Ashley, hang on…We are going to find you. Your mom just needs a little help. But we are going to find you. You have to hang on…"

"So tired Elise…can't fight…..it's so dark, it hurts….."

Tears rolled down Elise's eyes. Ashley was in pain and hurt, and they weren't any closer to finding out where she was. But being able to communicate with her was a start.

"Ashley…preserve your strength.. But I need you to start sending me signs, landmarks of where you are, anything. Even if you think it's the most minuscule thing…just tell me…"

"Dark…so tired…..Mom…I miss my mom,…she's scared…..Mommy..are you there….Mom…."

Suddenly Helen jolted up and screamed "Ashley…Ashley"…she held her abdomen as if she was pain.

Elise ran to her side.

"Helen…Helen…..shh it's ok"

"Ashley, I heard her..Elise I heard her…."

Elise sat her back down. "Helen are you pain, do we need to go back"

"No..no…I …i…just….felt it move Elise…it moved…"

Elise knew it was too soon for Helen to be experiencing fetal movement. But then again there was nothing normal about this pregnancy. Especially when it came to the mother and fathers genes so she didn't exclude any possibilities.

She handed Helen some water, and tried to come her down.

"Helen…..what did you hear?"

"She was calling to me. Much like she did, when she was a young child."

"Elise what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure Helen" Elise still wasn't sure, and she didn't want to give false hopes to Helen. Not until she was sure.

"Try to rest. We are almost there." Elise just looked at her. She sat next to her and held her hand the rest of the trip.

She concentrated while she sat.

"Ashley if this is truly you, save your strength. And know that we hear you …we finally hear you. I need you to concentrate, and just start sending me images Ashley. Talking (telepathically) saps your strength, just look around and concentrate. We are going to find you. Just hang on."

Ashley didn't respond. There was nothing.

"Hang on Ashley" Elise said. This time it was audible.

Helen heard it but made believe she was sleeping. She knew that when Elise used her telepathic ablilities it weakened her, and yet she was trying her hardest. They both rested, for they knew the fight they had ahead of them was going to be the fight of a lifetime.


	9. Could This Be Their Second Chance? Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 9**

**Chapter 9**

 **Dr. Celton's Home**

They reached the door of Dr. Celton's home. Helen stopped in her tracks. Elise looked at her and reached out her hand. Helen grabbed it and Elise knocked for her.

Dr. Celton came to the door. He saw Helen. He could see the worry on her face. He put his arms out, and she willingly fell into them. He kissed her neck. Elise just smiled. Oh how she missed that.

"hey…you guys must be exhausted. Please feel free to settle in one of the rooms." He said. Celton lived in what look like a castle. Elise was definitely in awe.

Helen moved out of Celton's arms. She smiled and formerly introduced Elise. "Ean this is Elise, Elise this is Dr. Celton. "

"Please call me Ean."

"Nice to meet you Ean". He was quite handsome. Elise could see how Helen would fancy him. Helen quickly spoke.

"Celton, I am tired, but I just want to get this over with" Helen said. Elise and she looked at each other.

"Of course…if you tell me what the "THIS" is first" he said. He needed to know what was, her issue, if he was going to treat her.

They both paused. Ean could see that this was sensitive matter.

"How bout we head to my office, and get settled there, hmm" he said. He figured Helen might be more comfortable in the office and she could get a little settled.

They walked to the office, and the silence was deafening. Where Helen was usually bright and boisterous she was quiet and pensive.

They sat down and Ean leaned against the front of his desk.

"Helen what's going on" he said.

Helen didn't know how to say it. She still didn't believe it herself. Elise looked at her. She wasn't sure if Helen wanted her to say so she waited.

But Helen took a deep breathe, and finally said it.

"Ean…I'm pregnant"

Ean froze. He knew Helen was a responsible woman. He also knew that after Ashley she was all so cautious. But he also knew that there was only one man that could make her toss caution to the wind.

"John Druitt" He said.

Helen and Elise were shocked. Helen forgot how well Ean knew her. Elise was realizing that these two definitely had a history.

"Elise insisted I see someone." Helen looked at her. Elise knew she wasn't in agreement, but she also knew that Helen wasn't being cautious when it came to the baby, so she wanted to just be sure.

"Ean, please I don't need a lecture right now…Can we just get this over with" Helen wasn't in any mood and was becoming anxious.

Celton grabbed her arms, which by this point where folded against her chest.

"hey…hey…it's ok…..how about we head into the examination room, and get things started."

They both stared at each other. Elise could tell she once cared for this man.

Elise stood up, and made her way to the door. Neither of them even realized she was leaving "I'm gonna go get us settled. If that's o.k.?" she said.

They both looked at her, realizing they were having a moment, and said "of course" as if they were both embarrassed at ignoring Elise.

Elise smiled and left the office. She knew Helen was in good hands. She made her way to one of the many rooms, and settled herself in. She wanted to see if she could contact Ashley again now that Helen was getting checked out.

She sat in her room. She tried to mediate but nothing. Her head was spinning for so much telepathic use it was weakening her. So she decided she'd stop for now. But she did contact her little one. Lena was having so much she barely had time to listen to her mother. She was happy to know that Lena was having a good time. She was never worried. She now wondered what Dr. Celton would discover with Helen. She sat in her room and waited.

 _  
**Back at Dr. Celtons Office…..**   
_

Helen was settled in on the examination table. Dr. Celton had already taken several vials of blood, weighed and took her blood pressure. He was one of the few that knew of her selective blood type so he knew what to test for. He knew a pelvic exam needed to happen but he wasn't sure Helen was up to it. He wanted to make sure and check for any abnormalities of her cervix. Helen knew what was next. She scooted down in position and looked at Ean.

"It's alright Ean. I just want to get this over with…please" Helen looked at him. He could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"I promise it will be quick. I just want to make sure you don't have any possible…."

Before he could finish she finished for him. "Abnormalities to cervix…..how quickly you forget…."

"Ah no…the brilliant Dr. Helen Magus, never skips a beat." He said, and gave her a brief smile.

He quickly performed the pelvic exam; let her get dressed while he took the test to quickly get the results.

Helen got dressed and headed out of Ean's office. She was really starting to feel the exhaustion, so she went and laid down. She remembered where Ean's room was and made herself comfortable. Before she knew it she was asleep on his bed.

He came and saw that she had left. He'd remember that she always loved the feel of his bed, so it's the first place he looked. And there she was fast asleep. He pulled the covers over, placed a kiss on her forehead, and left the room.

By this time Elise had rested as well. She started to walk around the house, hoping she wouldn't get lost. But she followed her senses, and was always able to find people that could direct her to where she needed to go.

By now she knew that the exam was over, she could sense that Helen was a little more at ease. She decided to look for her to make sure she was settled in and ok.

"Elise" Ean said. "Ahh..there you are…I just wanted to let you know Helen is fast asleep. The exam was quick and painless. I should have the results by tomorrow morning. So, please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Ean. Actually I was just going to check in on her, if you don't mind" Elise needed to see for herself that Helen was o.k.

"Of course. Come" Ean led her to his room.

Elise saw that Helen was fast asleep. She could sense some type of ease in her, which made her smile.

"She's going to be o.k. She's strong. Probably one of the strongest women I have ever known" Ean tried to reassure Elise. Ean had known her a lot longer than Elise did, so she had to trust him.

"Thank you Ean….but I'd like to stay close in case she wakes up and needs anything" Elise realized that she had become very protective of her friend. Ean saw the concern in her eyes, so he pulled a chair up to the bed without making much noise, and made a gesture for her to sit. She nodded and sat by Helen's side. She also was hoping that maybe she'd try to reach out to Ashley again.

Ean closed the door behind him. Elise watched as Helen's chest rose and dropped. She was in a deep sleep. She was hoping that her connection with Ashley would be strong now that Helen was asleep.

So she decided to try again.

"Ashley….are you there" Elise thought it, and thought it hard. It was so draining but she had to continue to try.

"So tired….so tired" Elise could barely hear it but she did.

"Shh…..it's ok…you don't have to talk….can you see anything around, Ashley. Anything that you can show me" Elise was trying her hardest to get some type of bearings as to where she could possibly be.

It was silent for awhile. Elise was fearful for reaching out again, for Ashley was weak, and she knew that her using the telepathic ability she acquired when she was transformed by the Cabal would only weaken her more.

She suddenly saw some type of cave. It was difficult to tell but Ashley was doing her best. She kept sending her images. Elise was becoming overloaded and it was weakening her by the minute, but she had to continue to try.

As she began to tie the images together she started to realize that the images could possibly be in some type of volcanic cave. She saw that one of the images had lava tubes, but it wasn't much to go on. But Elise couldn't handle it any longer. She was spent and had to break her connection with Ashley. She slopped over in her chair and let out a moan.

She didn't realize it woke Helen.

"Elise, are you ok?" Helen sat up on the bed.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you…" she didn't know what to say to Helen. She wasn't sure if she was ready to know that she was in communication with Ashley just yet.

"Are you ok?" Elise wasn't the only that was worrying about anyone.

"yes, I'm fine…go back to sleep" Elise said.

"Actually, my stomach is churning. Maybe we could grab something to eat"

Elise was quite happy she said that, she was starving. Other than some crackers she ate on the plane, she hadn't eaten anything.

"Great idea"

She let Helen get dressed, and they made there way to Ean's dining room, where he was sitting reading some articles.

"Well, well look who's up?" he said with a smirk which only made Helen give that smile right back.

"Hello Ean."

"Elise and I are famished. Would you happen to have anything eat" Helen said as she sat at the table

"Thought you'd never ask"

He escorted them into the kitchen. It looked like a smorgasbord. Elise had never seen so much food in one dwelling.

"WOW" she said.

Helen chuckled. They all sat and ate. It was nice to see Helen a little relaxed. Elise could sense that she was more relaxed when Ean was around. She was eager to know what kind of history these two had. She promised to log this in her memory, so that when Ashley was back safe and sound, and the little one was born, she'd be sure to ask over coffee and crumpets, or better yet tea. Helen could see she was smirking. She was curious as to why.

"Ahhh…everything ok, Elise?" Helen asked, curious as to what had Elise so pensive.

"Oh…yes, yes….fine…it's just good to see you more relaxed. If I would have known Ean had this affect on you I would have brought you here sooner"

Helen froze. She gave Elise a look that needed no telepathic abilities. Elise knew she might have crossed the line, but it was definitely fun to see Helen's reaction.

Ean just smiled. His past with Helen, were all good memories. He regretted nothing. He knew her heart belonged to John, but he also knew that she cared for him deeply. There was no competition, but he would settle for second.

They sat like that for awhile talking about seldom things. It was nice to have an adult conversation. Elise was always subjected to Lena's little talks, she missed sitting and talking about politics, and other subject's adults talked about. But as the time passed she could tell that Helen was growing tired. She wasn't sure what the sleeping arrangements were but she also knew that was none of her business.

"I think I'm going to turn in" Elise said as she stood and stretched her tired limbs.

Helen didn't budge. She could tell she was comfortable where she was at.

"Good night" Elise said as she turned away. She smiled briefly knowing that for tonight Helen was safe, and she didn't have to worry. She knew nothing would happen between them. Helen wasn't that type of person. But she knew that Helen would find solace in his arms, if only just to be held by him, and that was enough for Elise.

Ean and Helen stayed for what seemed like hours. It had been years since they last saw each other and there was a lot to catch up on. But Ean wasn't stupid. He knew that Helen was avoiding sleep. Since all this began it was a rare occasion that she didn't have a restless night, and she didn't want to face it.

"Helen you need your rest. How about I walk with you to my room and get you settled in" He said. He wanted her to know that he was not assuming he would sleep in the same bed with her. He was always very respectful.

She paused. She was exhausted, but Helen was always stubborn. But she knew that she had to stop thinking of just herself, because it was no longer about her. The life within her and the life of her first born were in the balance, and she knew she had to take care of herself. Without saying a word, she leaned up and stood. She was a little light headed so Ean helped her gain her footing. They walked together to his quarters, and he assisted her into bed, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well Helen" he said, as he walked away.

Helen grabbed his hand, and stopped him from leaving.

"Ean….thank you for everything" she said wanting him to know how grateful she was. He didn't say a word. He just squeezed her hand and smiled back. His heart broke for her. He knew that she had been through so much turmoil. John? The loss of her daughter? how much more could one person take? He always wondered what it would take for Helen to break. He just hoped and prayed it wasn't this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Next Day…..

Helen slept in. She was never one to sleep in. She was always an early riser, but this time she slept soundly. Elise was up, and had peeked in on Helen, and saw she was fast asleep so she let her rest. She sat out on the Miranda, and looked out in the garden. She was missing her little one, so she tried to contact her. She sat quietly hoping to hear her little one’s thoughts, when suddenly she let out a chuckle. Seems Lena was keeping Big guy quite busy. She could sense that Lena was being mischievous, much like when she was child. She quickly called her name, and she could tell it caught her attention.

“Mama” she heard Lena’s voice.

“Are you being a good girl?” Elise asked, already knowing the answer.

There was a pause, and Lena knew that she already had sensed her actions, “I sorry Mama” Lena said. It made Elise’s heart smile. The child could have lied, but she didn’t.

“I miss you Mama..come home” Lena said. Oh how that she missed her too, but she knew that she had to stay with Helen.

“I miss you to Lena..very much…but Aunty Helen needs me right now….”

“And Ashley too, right Mama” Lena responded.

Elise forgot how Lena sensed Ashley as well. She smiled within herself knowing what a special little girl she had.

“Yes my love…so you behave and be good for Biggy o.k.?” Lena needed to change the subject since she could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes.

“OK Mama…tell Auntie I said, hi”

“I will my love”

And with that Elise broke the connection for she knew if she stayed any longer, she’d be on the first plane back. She had to focus on the task at hand, which was making sure Helen was ok, and finding Ashley.

Elise walked back in the room to find an awake Helen. She could tell she was getting better. She looked rested and less stressed, if you could be any less stressed in her situation.

Helen looked at her and gave that smile. She knew Elise was sacrificing a lot, and for that she was forever grateful to her.

“Looks like someone is getting homesick” she said.

“Oh no..i’m fine, Helen” Elise said, knowing she was lying and was pretty transparent at that.

“Right….as fine as I am this great spring day”

They both chuckled, easing some of the stress of it all.

“Well I think we’ve stayed here long enough. I think it’s time we head back.” Helen said. Although she wouldn’t lie, getting a way for a little while was nice; but she had responsibilities at home that she had to take care of. She may be pregnant but the Sanctuary work never ended, no matter what state she was is in.

“Are you sure Helen” Elise wanted to make sure was ready. Because what faced her was probably going to be the hardest thing she’s faced yet. She needed to know that Helen was up for it.

But just as Elise thought, Helen interrupted her thoughts…”Elise…I know the rode ahead of me is going to be long. If Ashley is truly out there, then we have a lot of work ahead of us.” Helen said…but she paused, trying to fight back her tears….she grabbed Elise’s hand and said, “Let’s go find my daughter”.

Elise smiled. Something in Helen had changed. She could tell that she was ready for whatever was ahead of them. She knew together, her and her team (which Elise was now a part of) would be able to fight this to the end.

That Afternoon….

Helen said her goodbyes and thank you to Dr. Ean. They hugged and held on to each other like if they’d never see each other again. Oh yeah..Elise was going to file this in the back of her mind, and ask about these two later. There was a definite history to them, and Elise was going to find out, just, not yet.

They finally release there embrace and boarded the plane. They knew they had several hours ahead of them. So they settled in. They wouldn’t arrive the Sanctuary till early morning, so Helen made herself comfortable and before you knew it she had dozed off. Pregnancy did do that kind of thing. Elise sat in deep thought. It had been awhile since she heard from Ashley so she tried, shut out the world and see if she could connect with her.

“Ashley” she said telepathically.

“Can you hear me” “Are you still out there”

But nothing. Pure silence. Elise continued to concentrate, hoping to hear something, just a small yes, or no, but something. But nothing. Dead silence. She began to worry. She was so deep in thought she didn’t realize that Helen was staring at her.

“Elise…are you ok?” Helen asked. She could see that she was struggling, mentally.

“HELEN…I’m sorry…” she apologized, hoping Helen wouldn’t figure out what she was doing and ask the question, she didn’t want to answer.

“I’m fine….just trying to contact the little one. Making sure she is ok”

Helen looked at her. A part of her thought she could be lying but she left well enough alone.

“We should be home soon…..” she said. She knew what it was to miss a child. She missed hers every day since she disappeared. But at least Elise had one to go back too.

With that Helen sat down, and tears began to flow from her face.

Elise went to her. “Helen….hey, hey”

“I miss her so much Elise, at time I can’t breathe”

“I know you do, I know you….we’re going to find her Helen we will”

“and if we can’t, and if we are too late.” Helen was becoming hysterical. Her hormones were hay wire, and Elise knew that. She tried to calm her as best she could.

“We won’t be, we won’t be. And not another word. We are going to find Ashley. We have too..” Elise just looked at her. She held her hand tight. Helen looked at her, “Thank you” were the only two words she can muster to say, between the tears.

As they stood Helen suddenly grabbed her stomach.

“Oh Dear”

“Helen..what is it?” Elise had a face of panic.

“I believe it just moved, better yet, kicked…but that can’t be? it’s too soon for that” Helen stated, but just as she said it, the unborn child moved again. So much that Elise could see it protruding from Helens belly. She didn’t know why it shocked her. Nothing about this pregnancy was normal, and yet it did.

Just then Elise heard it “Mom…mom are you there…please don’t go”

“Ashley” she didn’t mean to say the name out loud for she knew it would worry Helen. But it jus slipped.

“Ashley…you can hear her, you can hear her” Helen said frantically. As Helen held Elise’s hand tighter the unborn child moved again.

Elise looked at Helen. She knew she had to respond to Ashley, but where she would do it telepathically she did it verbally so that Helen could her what she was saying to her.

“Ashley…it’s Elise….your mom is here with me. I can hear you, you have to hang on. We are going to find you. Hang on Ashley” Elise said, hoping she hadn’t lost the connection.

“So tired,,,,, so scared. It’s so cold here.” Ashley was weak, very weak.

“It’s ok Ashley. You rest. rest. We will be there soon. Just hang on Ashley” is all Elise could say.

The child moved again. If Elise didn’t know any better, she’d think somehow this child was connected to Ashley in more ways than one. It’s movement and Ashley’s contact was too coincidental.

 

“Elise..you heard her…is she ok..please..I……” Helen started to become desperate.

“Helen…yes, yes, I heard her…she’s weak, but she’s there…we’re going to find her…we will” Elise’s heart just broke.

At that moment all she could do was think of Lena. And the thought of not knowing where she was, and if she could find her, tore at her heart. She sat next to Helen, and laid her head on her shoulder. Helen sobbed, and she let her. She held her like that till she practically cried herself to sleep.

Suddenly a though came to Elise. Something she’s never done before.

“What if I tried to make contact with the unborn child?” she thought to herself. She had to try. If there was somehow a connection, this child could help more than she knew.

She made sure Helen was asleep. She found herself a stool, and set right in front of Helen. Close enough to where she could place her hands on her belly. She concentrated hard. The child was barely formed. She didn’t even know what kind of mental capacity it had, but she had to try.

Elise concentrated. She knew this was going to be difficulty but if somehow gave a clue to where Ashley was it was worth the try. Elise didn’t realize it, but her nose started to bleed. The energy she was putting out was taking a tool on not only her mind, but now her body. But she wasn’t going to let a little nose bleed affect here. Just when she thought she couldn’t withstand the pain, a small voice came through.

“Hello, I’m here”

Elise eyes flew open. Dear God she just made contact with an unborn child.

“To hard…to hard…to hear you”

“to much in mind…to much…” it said. With that the connection was lost.

“To young? TO much in mind” what did that mean? Elise didn’t have time to ponder it any further for the pain in her head was debilitating She tried to stand but could barely move. She didn’t want to wake Helen but the pain was excruciating.

“Elise” Helen said as she sat up. “You’re bleeding” Helen immediately went into Dr. mode.

“I’m ok…” Elise didn’t want her to worry or ask what she was doing. But of course she had to.

“what happened?” Helen said as she examined her more closely. Elise knew she couldn’t tell her what she was doing.

“I was trying to see if I could somehow link were Ashley was” Elise said lying through her teeth.

“Well that’s enough for today” Helen said falling into her motherly role. Although Elise had been doing a lot of the comforting lately, Helen fell right back into her role. She cleaned up her nose and helped her to her seat. Elise complied and held the tissue to her nose, her headache was subsiding an she didn’t want to admit it, but she was exhausted. She leaned against the window and found herself falling asleep.

“Rest Elise…You’ll need it You’ll have your hands full when Lena sees you” Helen said with a smile. Elise knew she was right. Lena was a handful. And since they weren’t together she new Lena had a lot to tell her.

The next thing Elise knew that plane had landed. She felt the bump of the tires hitting the ground and sat herself up.

“Where home” Helen said. She was to be home She looked out the window only to see big guy ready with the car. He never skipped a beat when it came to Helen. He knew her very well. She smiled. Although an odd family, it was just that, her family. She forgot with how she would tell them what her and Lese were up to but she knew that they would have her back no matter what. The plane door opened and they both made there way to the front of the plane hand in hand. Knowing whatever was ahead of them they would get through together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Once they got settled back in their rooms, Helen stayed secluded. She though it wouldn’t that hard in telling her team, her family, but she froze as thought more about it. IT wasn’t something she would be able to hide for long. She was already showing. She stood from her chair and stared into the mirror.   
“Damn it Helen,” she aloud, “you’ve fought large ab-normals, suck it up and get out there” she opened the door and headed to her office.

Since her team always joined her there, whether to discuss the days agenda or to regroup as a team, when she entered they were already there. Will was sitting on the couch chatting with Henry. Big guy was there tiding up. They all reaise there heads together, realizing she had entered. Although she’d been back for several days they knew she needed her space. So they didn’t disturb her.

Will spoke first. “Hey Magnus”

“Doc” Henry said right after.

She responded with a simple “Hello”.

Soon after little Lena came running in grabbed Helen’s leg.

“Auntie Helen”. It startled Helen, but just as quick brought a smile to her face. Elise was right behind her.

“Sorry Dr. Magnus” Elise grabbed Lena.

“It’s all right” Helen said and knelt down to Lena.

“And you? how have you been?” Helen asked. “ I good..you feel better?” Lena asked. Helen again remembering that this child was quite keen.

“Yes Lena, I’m ok” she said. Lena cupper her face, and leaned into Helens ear, and whispered

“And baby o.k. too?” Helen just looked at her. She stroked her cheek and saw the true concern on Lena’s face.

“Yes” is all Helen said. She kissed Lena on the forehead. Elise knew that Magnus had alot to explain to her team. So she grabbed Lena, looked back at Helen and started to walk away. But as she left, Helen stopped her.

“Elise, please wait. You are part of our team now. Please stay” Helen wanted her to know that she was part of the family now.   
Elise just smiled, Helen leaned into her and whispered,

“actually I’d really appreciate your support right now” she said and grasped Elise’s hand and squeezed it tight. Elise understood. Helen had a lot to explain and it wasn’t going to be comfortable in sharing such personal information but she knew she had to. So with that, Elise sat down with Lena on her lap. And they waited for Helen to begin. She explained everything she could besides the intimate details, and watched their reactions. They each got up, and before she knew it she was in the middle of a group hug. Tears ran down her face. She knew her team was supportive, but this topped the cake. Henry was first to break the awkwardness.

“So Ashley’s alive” He said with excitement in his voice.

Helen could hardly speak, so Elise continued the conversation.

“Yes Henry, yes she is. We will have to work together and quickly. She is weak, but I’m not giving up” Elise said and smiled at Helen who by now was wiping her tears away.

They all stood. Silence was deafening at this point. Suddenly the door bell rang. They weren’t expecting anyone so, Big guy quickly moved and ran to the door. When he reached it, an un-welcomed guest appeared. It was none other than Tesla. Big guy quickly became defensive.

“You’re not welcomed here” he said to him.

“Well why don’t we let Helen decide that” Telsa said as he forced himself in.

Big guy truly wanted to throw him out but he stopped himself.

“You’ll thank me when you learn of the information I have” Telsa yelled.

By this time he was already down the hall.

They all sat in Helen’s study, quiet. Lena was keeping them occupied. When Tesla stood at the doorway. Helen quickly stood to her feet.

“Nikola …..” she said surprisingly.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Will quickly stated as he stood to his feet as well.

“Well hello to you to Jr.” Telsa said with all the arrogance he could muster, as he moved into the study.

Telsa paused. When he looked back at Helen, he realized she was pregnant.

“O.k I’ve been gone awhile. But this? Darling you should have told me we had a bun in the oven” He stated snidely. He suddenly paused again and realized who the father was.

“AHhh…Druit strikes again”

By this point Helen was fuming.

“Nikola, why are you here?”

“Why Helen, aren’t you happy to see me? Well if I’m not welcomed here, I’ll leave but then you won’t know of your beloved John…. Oh well”

He said as he made his way back to the entrance of the Sanctuary.

“John…he’s…he’s alive” Helen could hardly even mouth the words.

“I guess you’ll never know” Telsa shouted. By this time he was almost at the front door.

“Nikola” Helen shouted at him, “ “stop with the games..where is he?”

“A bottle of your best Chablis….and”

“Fine…where is he” Helen was seriously agitated, and Elise did not like the way Telsa was making her upset.

Nikola always had a way of ruffling Helens feather. But now definitely was not the time.

He made his way back to her study and began to tell her the events that unfolded after John teleported that last time, so they thought.

Telsa revealed where John was. Helen immediately, began to gather things on her desk.

“We leave in an hour” she said. She couldn’t get there fast enough. She knew that John was her only chance of getting to Ashley in time. She just hoped it wasn’t too late.

“Magnus, you think that’s such a good idea” Will was concerned about her welling being. Not only for her now, but for the unborn child that lived within her.

“John is the only one who can help us with Ashley. Once we find her whereabouts he is the only one that can get us there and back in time to hopefully save her” Helen said as she got choked up on her words.

“He also needs to know she’s alive. I owe him that much” .

But then there was the other. A part of her wished she wasn’t showing. John knew her body better than anyone. And she knew that he would notice quickly. And after there last encounter he will definitely know it was his. She knew that John was probably back to his murderous self, and that she couldn’t trust him, but at this point she had no choice. She looked at each of them, and without a word, they each ran to get the necessary items that would be needed for the trip. They all knew that the risks were great, but finding Ashley was worth it all. They just hoped it wouldn’t be too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Phnom Penh, Cambodia is where they were all headed. Helen was furious with Nikola. He tried to explain that Druitt went to him for help, hoping and believing that his work on electromagnetism might help him control the energy elemental that shared his body, but Druitt was the one who made Tesla promise that he would not tell Magnus.   
As they roamed the streets of Cambodia the team started asking if anyone had seen Druitt in the city's slums. Suddenly a teenage girl approaches Helen.  
“Hey ladie…you looking for tall, bald guy yes?” she asked.  
Helen held up a recent picture of John. “This man…have you seen him?” she asked the teenage girl.  
The girl nodded. She looked at Helen, and snidely said “$100.00 US dollars”,  
Helen was cautious. “No tricks” she said to the girl.  
She handed the money to the girl.   
“I’ll give you the address” she said.  
“No….You’ll take there” Helen interrupted her.   
The girl looked at the rest of the team and said…….“Only you…(she pointed to Helen) the rest stay here” the girl responded. Will didn’t like the sound of that. But Helen knew if she was going to find John, she had to act fast.  
“I’ll be fine” she said. “Just stay in radio distance”  
As they made there way to the area where John was, Helen grew cautious.   
“So, He’s in here” she said, as the teenage girl opened the door. Suddenly Helen found herself surrounded with guns, and one placed on her back, by the teenage girl.   
Helen threw her hands up and drew out a sigh.  
“Last place for you girlfriend” the teenage girl said.  
“Really? Fine. Just relax... See? There's plenty here for everyone” as she digs into her purse and pulls out a load of cash.   
Helen suddenly throws the money into the air, distracting the men and immediately disarms the girl.  
She pushes the girl to the middle of the room.  
“Move! How old are you? Walking about with a gun like this, you should be ashamed.” She yells to the girl.  
“Hey, lady, we're on the job here. Bald head guy, he pay us to protect him. Told us we can shoot anyone who looking for him” the teenage girl yells back.  
“Do you know where he is?” she practically yells at her.   
"Of course they know, You're all fired .” Suddenly a voice answers from a door in the back, it’s the one and only John Druitt. They all begin to get up to leave.  
Magnus immediately signals to them… “Without...The weapons. Go.”  
“John” Helen immediately runs to his side. John almost immediately collapses, and Magnus realizes that he has taken several drugs.   
“Dear God John, what have you taken?” she asks him, “You know…a little of this and a little of that…” John says, and he slowly begins to fall into unconsciousness.

She begins to open her medicine bag and administers a drug to Druitt.

“Here” she says as she injects the needle into his arm.

“Why” John says. He preferred to stay in that state so that he wouldn’t feel anything.

Magnus didn’t know what to say. How would she tell him that their daughter might be alive, and that the child within her was part of the discovery.

“Ashley” she uttered. Seemed the only word she was able to get out. Before emotions began to take over her.   
He opened his eyes, barely. “Ashley? What do you mean?” he said fighting to stay conscious.

“She’s alive, John….she’s alive” Magnus said, trying to keep John awake. They made there way into the other room, where there was a bed. John laid there. The only word he was able to muster was “how?” then he fell into unconsciousness.   
She looked at him.

“God how I love you…with every ounce of my being” she whispers to herself. She realizes he’s completely out of it. She needs to feel him against her, even if it’s just for a short while. So she slides into bed with him, and slips his hand across her belly. One arm was already stretched across, so she laid her head against it. She caressed his arm. Oh how she loved this man. How she missed him. Tears just flowed from her eyes. They had been through so much together. She too slowly drifted into sleep, dreaming over better times, better days.

The dawn sun began showing through the window. John awoke before Helen. While his hand hung over her side, he felt the bump of her belly. He was barely lucid, but he let out a “Dear God” before he passed out again. Helen quickly woke. She sat up quickly but not before realizing where his hand laid. In that moment she knew, he knew. She immediately located her walkie, and called the team. They all met her and assisted with transporting John. Once they got him situated in her plane, they all say quietly. She was seated alone, looking out the window. So had so much to process. It started to become overwhelming.

Will got up, and sat beside her, “hey….you o.k.” he could tell that Helen was spent.

She looked at him. She could barely speak. Helen Magnus was strong, almost immortal, but she too had a breaking point. Tears just ran down her face. He knew Helen was going through, had gone through, and still had to go through some extreme test of her faith. But would all this be too late, and would this be the very thing that broke the camels back, when came to Helen Magnus?


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the Sanctuary

They were all exhausted. But they kept a close watch on Helen. Even though they all needed to rest, they knew they couldn’t. Every minute counted if they were going to find Ashley alive.

“Helen…you need to rest…please…” Elise gently grabbed her arm. She shrugged Elise off. She was spent. Rudeness was not one of Helen’s traits, but she was at her breaking point. Elise knew it. So she backed away slowly.

“John's in the infirmary. I've told Henry to activate the EM shield again.” Helen said, ignoring Elise’s suggestion. She knew that he was unconscious, but she couldn’t take the chance, of him escaping.

Tesla was still at the Sanctuary, “And the gang's all here.” He was always filled with arrogant under tones, but that was Tesla. The one thing Helen was sure of was that he continued to work, to find Ashley’s location. He may be arrogant but she knew deep down inside he cared for them both.

“So, what have you found?” Helen asked hoping he had found something that can help with Ashley’s location.

“Well with what little Elise told me, and the little brat, seems Ashley is in the hills of Khovsgol Province, Northern Mongolia” he said, with a snide look on his face.

The map on the computer showed the coordinates.

“We’ll have to wait till John is conscious. Can you pin point a specific area, Nikola?” Helen said hoping he had more to go on.

Tesla suddenly got all flustered. “O.k. genius I am, mind reader I’m not. I’m shocked I got this far with the little info I was given………...well not shocked but…you know”

Helen goes to move, and suddenly falters and grabs the table to steady herself.

“Hey” Will immediately goes to her side.

“No, I'm all right. I just, uh, I haven't eaten in while” Magnus quickly stated. She never liked to show she was weak. By this time the whole team was surrounding her.

“No, no, no, you're exhausted. This can wait.” Will said.

“Helen …..please…..” this time Elise was begging her. Helen knew they all meant well, but she also knew time was not on their side.

She looked at all of them. “We all know it can't.” And with that they all stood for a moment in silence.

Helen broke the silence. “I want you all to know, whatever the outcome, I will always be indebted to each of you, for how you’ve come along side me…” and there she stopped. She got choked and left the room.

“I’m going to check on John” was all she was able to get out. And with that she left the room.

They all stood there.

“We need to be ready and geared up. The minute John is able to teleport, we will head out. We all have to be strong for Helen. Whatever the outcome.” Elise stated calmly.

She knew everyone’s emotions were getting the best of them. But they all had to suck it up, for Ashley, for Helen and the entire Sanctuary.

Back in the Infirmary   
Helen walked into the infirmary. She could barely stand but she pushed herself like she never had before. Elise had followed her in as well as Lena. She needed for John to know the truth. She had her head down, not realizing John was awake.

“You should be taking better care of yourself; it’s not just you anymore. You look like hell.” John said. It was then that Helen realized that he definitely knew she was pregnant.

“If my calculations are correct you’re about 6 months along aren’t you?” He said as he tried to sit up in bed.   
Helen just looked at him. She didn’t know what to say.

“John….I….” Helen could barely speak.

“Shhh…it’s ok….you probably thought I was dead…it’s my fault” he said to her, as he lifted his hand to catch a tear that was falling from her face.

She gave him that all too familiar smiles, that alone spoke volumes.

She grabbed his hand. “How are you feeling?” she said, jumping right into her Dr. role.

“Not feeling anything, really. Good thing, I'd say.” John said.

“And who do we have here…ah the stow always…I remember you” John said trying to lighten the mood.

“John this is Elise and this little one is Lena” Helen said. Lena hid behind her mother. Although at bay for now she sensed the monster in John. She kept her distance.

“John….they are telepaths …they met Ashley before….” She paused. Helen was slowly getting weaker. Elise continued… “I’ve been able to communicate with Ashley. And with Mr. Tesla’s help, we have been able to pin point a location”  
Little Lena peaked out from behind her mother, in a barely audible voice, said “Baby Ashley helped too” and with that she hid behind her mother again.

John was perplexed. What did that mean?

“John it seems this child” her hand dropped to her belly “has a connection with Ashley. Lena and Elise have been able to…………” Helen really didn’t know how to explain it. So Elise continued for her.

“We can hear her. Mr. Druitt. Lena more than I. She knows Ashley is alive and Sir we need you to rescue her.”

Elise wasn’t wasting any more time. Helen and John’s face were both shocked. Elise definitely didn’t beat around the bush.

“When do we leave?” John immediately said. The chance for him to finally have a family was right at his grasp. He wasn’t going to let it slip between his fingers.

“Just hold on, John…You were on some pretty strong narcotics. I need those cleared from your system before we start teleporting all over the world” Helen said. Yes, rescuing Ashley was point, but not at that expense of others. She knew Elise needed to come along, but she would not put her life in danger.

“By tomorrow your system should be somewhat normal” she said, whatever normal was for John.

“Fine then we leave at first light…..after tomorrow” John said, lying back in bed, making sure he was a good patient till then. They all stood in the infirmary Elise could see the love emanating between them. So she slowly walked back, grabbed Lena by the hand, and walked out of the infirmary. They didn’t have much time alone but she granted them this time. Before she closed the door, she looked back at the two of them. Her heart broke. Over a century of love, hurt and regret is what she saw before her. She wondered how Dr. Helen Magnus had survived for so long. Heart ache could destroy someone, for it was something she had experienced. Even Helen, who was almost im-mortal, was not exempt from it. Heartache was heartache.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

2 Days Later….  
They all stood in Magnus’s study. She laid out the plan, alerting everyone that she, John and Elise were leaving.

“We leave in an hour” she said.

“Why are you going?” Will asked, as they made there way to the elevator.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“What do I mean?....You’re pregnant Magnus. You think teleporting is what you should be doing right now?” Will was getting upset.

“How can she be so flipint about this pregnancy.” He thought to himself.

“Will….the chances of Ashley being alive are worth the risks….(she grasped her belly). Will don’t you realize she wants us to go just as bad as we do. This child has sensed Ashley from the start. I’m not giving up the chance of rescuing my daughter” she said, with tears rolling down her face.

“Can’t Druitt just go alone?” Will asked.

“He’s barely, lucid, and it’s John” Helen said, emphasizing on John. Every part of her wanted to believe that the creature within him had died somehow, that her John was back, for good, but she knew that wasn’t the case.

“Will I appreciate your concern, I really, do…but if anyone should be going, it should be us. I need you and Tesla to prep the infirmary. There is no telling as to what condition Ashley will be in.” Helen said.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, to reassure him that she was going to be alright. Will looked at her. No words needed to be spoken. These two knew each other very well. She smiled at him,

“I’ll be ok” she said. And she slipped into the elevator.

Will knew she was right, but he couldn’t help but worry. All he could do was hope and pray that Ashley was alive. Helen deserved it, shoot even Druitt did, he thought to himself. He just hoped they weren’t to late.

 

Back in the Sanctuary Foyer….

Elise, Helen and John gathered there things.

“um…Helen…” Elise was nervous. The last time she teleported she was unconscious, so technically this was her first time. Helen could see her hesitance.

“It’s ok..it won’t hurt a bit” Helen grabbed her hand and before they knew it they were in a vast prairie. Helen held her tracker, that Henry and transfigured with the little coordinates that Telsa had gathered, and began scanning the area. Suddenly Elise drops to her knees in agonizing pain.

“Ah….” She screamed. Helen immediately came to her side.

“Elise what is it???….” Helen asked. Although Elise’s physiology wasn’t quite different from hers, she wasn’t sure if the teleporting or the area was doing her damage.

“She’s here….she’s here” Elise said. The connection was so strong that Elise was overwhelmed. She didn’t realize how much she had remained open to Ashley. Each time she thought she had severed the connection, not knowing she was only making it stronger. Helen and John looked at each other. They were so close to finding there daughter. Anxiety began to sweep over them both.

“I’m alright..” she said. “I just need to adjust”…she slowly rose to her feet. The pain was subsiding. She closed her eyes, and called out to Ashley.

“Ashley” she said again. But this time audibly, so John and Helen could hear as well.

“Ashley..we are here…”

“Elise” Helen came to her side again. Blood began to run from Elise’s nose.

“Can’t stop now” Elise said. She knew this was going to take a toll on her but they were so close, she had to continue.

“Mom” Suddenly Elise heard a small voice. It was audible to where Helen and John could here, so she immediately acknowledged it.

“Ashley…yes…you’re mother is here…she is here…..” Elise verbalized.

Helen froze. She knew that Ashley was alive. But to be so close to her was overwhelming. She grasped her mouth, and started to weep silently. John immediately held her, for he knew this was taking a toll on her.

“Dark…Cold….” Ashley barely got out.

“Ashley I need you to concentrate like never before….look around…anything you can see, that would help us find you” Elise was speaking to her audibly, as well as telepathically. It was draining her but she fought through it.

“Red stones…wet..” Ashley was able to state. But her condition was weakening. Elise could tell because the connection was growing weaker.

“Ashley…stay with me…please…please” Elise said. But this time telepathically. She didn’t want Helen and John to know.

They continued to walk. Up ahead they could see a cave.

“There” John pointed to an opening. They could see that the inside was a red clay substance. They each quickened there steps knowing this had to be the place. They entered the cave, it was cold and damp. All Helen could think about was how Ashley had been able to hang on this long under these conditions. Suddenly Helen let out a gasp. She grasped her belly. The child within her began to move profusely.

“Bloddy Hell” Helen yelled. John grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

“Helen…what’s wrong?” Elise said, as John laid her down on the ground.

“She’s…ahhh…she’s moving, but…i…” Helen could hardly speak, the pain was intense.

Elise quickly acted. She placed her hand on Helen’s belly, and concentrated.

“Shhhh” Elise said to the child. “It’s alright…it’s alright”

Elise was growing weaker. Between the connection with Ashley and now the unborn child, there wasn’t much more she could take. But just as Helen thought she was going into pre-mature labor, the unborn child settled.

“What did you do?” Helen asked. Realizing the pain was subsiding.

“She’s anxious Helen…just as you are…she senses Ashley is close” Elise said.

John helped her to her feet.

“Can you continue?” he asked.

“Yes…yes….” Helen said, knowing he was worried as well.

They continue to walk deeper in the cave. They can hear the sound of water running. They walked towards it. If Ashley was there, they knew she would stay close to a water source. Elise was weak, and growing weaker by the second. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep the connection between the two.   
“Ash…” before she could finish her name. A voice came from the distance.

“Mom”…this time everyone heard it.

“Ashley” Helen yelled out and they all started running towards her. But Helen didn’t get far. She again grasped her belly this time, falling to her knees.

“Ahhhhhhhhh…..dear God” she yelled in agony. John held her. He helped her to the side of the wall. But just as he tried to help Helen, he saw Elise. She was spent. She could no longer keep the connection. She was pale. John knew that she had given all she had. She collapsed. He immediately ran to her. He lifted her, and rested her head, against the cave.

Helen laid on the ground. She was in agony. But she remained focused.

“John…go…please…” Helen said. Begging him to continue. He was torn. How could he leave the love of his life and his unborn child in the state that she was in? And yet how can he stay knowing his daughter, once thought dead, was so close to being rescued.

“I’ll be right back” he said to Helen. He ran towards the water. He began to yell her name. His voice echoing throughout, as if he was a thousand caves.

“Ashley….Ashley” he continue to yell. Suddenly in the distance he saw movement. He ran towards it not even thinking it could be a creature or something else that could harm him. And there she was. Ashley laid there unconscious. She was completely depleted. She was lifeless, and John feared the worst. He checked for a pulse. He waited, and there it was. Weak but there. He let out a sigh of relief. He immediately lifted her and starting running towards the entrance. He knew he needed to get her back to the Sanctuary as soon as possible. He had to run past Helen and Elise. Helen still in agonizing pain lifted her head, only to see the limp body of her daughter in the arms of her father.

“Is she…is she” was all she was able to get out, when another wave of pain overtook her.

“She’s alive Helen..barely…but alive…” John said.

“Go….go..get her to the Sanctuary….go” Helen practically yelled.

“I’ll be right back Helen. Hang on” John said. His heard ached knowing he had to leave them there. But the sooner he left the sooner he could be back with help. He reached the opening. A storm was brewing. The wind has picked up, and it was difficult for him to see. He ran out as far as he could. Knowing it was safe to teleport, and when it was he did. And within the blink of an eye, he was in the Sanctuary.

“Quickly” he yelled. He transported right into the infirmary. Tesla, Will and the entire team were there waiting. They all were looking, wondering where Helen and Elise were. Big guy grabbed Ashley, and without an explanation, John was gone again.

When he arrived, the storm was at full force. He could barely make out the entrance of the cave. He fought the strong winds, and rain that was slamming against his face. The winds grew stronger. He could barely stand straight. He fought with all his might. His life was in that cave and nothing was going to keep him from her, or the unborn child that lived within her. Just as he almost reached the cave, a lightning bolt struck, and he fell to his knees. He tried to crawl further to the entrance, but before he knew it, he began to fall in a state of unconsciousness. The being that had laid dormant for the past couple of days, began to take over. Would he be able to keep it at bay, long enough to get Helen and Elise back? Or would it fully encompass him, and would this be the end of Helen and Elise, was the last thought that crossed his mind, before he fell unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Hours later…..

Helen laid against the wall for support. Where her pain, would have subsided, since Ashley was found, it only intensified. It had been so long since she had given birth to a child, she could barely remember how to breathe. John hadn’t returned and she began to worry. It was too soon for this child to be born. Being a Dr., she knew all of the difficulties and possibilities of a child being born to early. Her knowledge of it all wasn’t helping any. She tried to speak to the unborn child, hoping she would settle down.

“Please little one, it’s not your time yet…please settle down” she begged.

She rubbed her belly in hopes that it would help. It seemed the pain began to subside. She then saw Elise stir. She called out to her. Helen so hoped that she’d awaken. If she was going into labor, she didn’t want to do it alone.

“Elise…Elise” Helen cried out to her.

She started to shift her body so she can lean against the wall.

“Ashley” Elise asked immediately.

“John found her. He teleported to the Sanctuary but that was hours ago” Helen said as another, contraction started.

 

“Ahhhhh” she screamed, which bought Elise out of her stupor.

“Helen…” she immediately ran to her side.

“I don’t Elise…I thought since we found Ashley, this would stop but….” Helen had to stop talking in order to breathe through the contractions. Elise held her hand. She was too weak herself to contact the child. But she too was confused as to why Helen was possibly in labor. Elise started to look around. And she remembered Henry packed the satellite phone, but she had to venture out to get a signal. She rummaged through the bag and finally found the phone. Before she could even get a word Helen yelled…. “Go”. From what she could tell from the contractions, she didn’t have much time.

I’ll be right back” Elise said as she gained her balance and started to head to the entrance of the cave.

As she walked she could here the storm. Water had built up at the entrance so she knew that this storm had been going on for awhile. Lightning and thunder were massive, but she knew she had to try. She made it out. The wind was blowing so hard she could hardly stand. She turned the phone on and hoped she was far enough to get a signal.

She dialed and crossed her fingers. Frist ring, Second ring..…

“Please pick up” she said to herself.

“Hello…Hello” music to Elise’s ears.

“Henry…Henry” she yelled.

“Elise…thank God…where are you?” Henry yelled. He tried so hard to hear through all the rain, lightning and thunder.

 

“We are still in the cave. John never returned, and Magnus might be in labor” Elise said trying to remain standing. The wind was blowing hard, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could stay out there.

“Labor? What??” Henry was never one to cope with blood or even the thought of it. He started to freak out a little. Elise could hear it in his voice. But she snapped him right back to the situation at hand.

“Oh My God..it’s storming pretty bad out here..I don’t know how much longer I’ll have a signal..but we need help” Elise yelled.

“I have your coordinates …get back to the cave for shelter…we’ll call again in an hour” Henry said already working on a team to get them home.

“O.K.” Elise yelled, as she headed back the cave for shelter.

With the news of Helen possibly being in labor, Henry knew that needed him. All attention was on Ashley right now, and no one there was truly equipped to handle a delivery, let alone a premature one. He remembered Helen’s trip. He had met Dr. Celton several years ago and knew Magnus trusted his expertise. He was the one that could deliver this baby. He immediately got on the phone, and made the arrangements. Magnus always knew she could count on Henry to always think ahead.

Elise ran back to the cave. She was drenched from head to toe.

“Elise” Helen said. “I got through…I got through. Henry’s sending a team, we just need to sit tight till then” Elise said.

“Dear God…” Helen said as tears ran down her face.

“I’m not sure I have that long. Did you see any sign of John?” she asked. Trying not to show how worried she truly was.

“I’m sorry Helen…the storm was so bad, I could hard see 5 feet in front of me.” Elise said.

“The lightning is pretty bad, do you think he might have had problems teleporting” Elise said. As she began to make Helen as comfortable as she could get her. Helen couldn’t reply for the pain was becoming unbearable. Helen had a high tolerance for pain, but this another level.

“Breathe Helen…Breathe” is all Elise could say to her. She started to sift through the backpacks. She knew she had to prepare, should Helen go into full fledge labor.

“Elise” Helen grabbed her hand tight. It took a lot to scare Helen. But this…she was terrified.

“Helen you hang in there, you hear me? We didn’t come this far to find Ashley, and give up now” Elise said. She tried to reassure her, but she had her own doubts herself. She knew this child was premature. Here was Helen finding her first born barely alive, and now her life and the life of her second child hung in the balance. Would all this be for nothing? Would this be the very thing that ended Helen Magnus’s 160 years of life?


	16. Chapter 16

Outside the Caves….

John stirred. He was unaware of his surroundings. The storm had subsided, but he was disoriented. He tried to gain his footing as he stood. He looked around, only to see a cave several feet away.

He thought to himself, “why am I here” He tried hard to think, slowly realizing the being within was back. Like a whirlwind it all came back to him.

“Dear God…..Helen” he said. He sensed the being within him. He knew he could keep it at bay for a time, but how long he wasn’t sure. He started to head to the cave. He walked as fast as his feet could take him. He reached the entrance. His mind was still foggy. He tired to remember where Helen and Elise were, but it was still unclear. He started to venture through.

“Ahhhhhhhhh” a scream came from the distance.

“Helen…Elise” he yelled. The screams became louder. They became his compass. Finally he reached them. Helen’s contractions became stronger and stronger.

“John” Elise said. Suddenly her mind became clouded and fearful. She started to realize that John was not the same person who left them in the cave. Elise became immediately cautious. John ran to Helen’s side.

“Dear God” he said.

“John” was all Helen was able to get out. She grasped his collar and bore down as another contraction overtook her.

“Where have you been” Helen tried to speak.

“I…I…. was lying on the ground, the storm was so strong” he said.

Elise cut the dialog quick. She could sense the being stirring. She knew John was there only escape, and time was growing short.

“John we need to get her out of here now” Elise said. She looked at John. His eyes were dark and heavy, but she still saw the John saved Ashley, faintly in his eyes.

“Right” he said. He quickly lifted Helen and started to make there way out of the cave. Elise was right behind them. As soon as they were clear enough for him to teleport, Elise grabbed his arm, and with a blink of an eye, they were back in the sanctuary. John had teleported right into the infirmary. He immediately placed Helen on one of the beds. They were all in the infirmary, discussing Ashley, and how to find Magnus, John, and Elise.

They were all startled by John’s sudden appearance, as well as the state Helen was in. By this time she was in so much pain she could hardly breathe.

Dr. Celton immediately acted. “Quickly…place her here” he said.

“Magnus…” Will immediately ran to her side. Dr. Celton knew her people cared for her but he had to react quickly.

“Please…I need you all to leave the room.” He said. They all wanted to stay, but they knew that Dr. Celton had Helen’s best interest in mind, so they all quickly made there way out of the infirmary. It wasn’t like they didn’t have a place to go. They all made it to where Ashley was being monitored. So they went to sit with her.

Ashley still had not awakened, so they all took turns sitting with her. Little Lena sat with her daily. She would try to read to her, and she would brush her hair, what was left of it. Big guy was always there to monitor her vitals as well as watch over Lena, who by this time was missing her mother tremendously. Lena was up on the bed brushing Ashley’s hair when suddenly she sensed her mother’s presence. And with out even saying a word, she screamed “Mama” and jumped off the bed into her arms. Elise and Lena embraced for what seemed like forever. They both had been through so much, especially mentally. They both wept.

“How I missed you” Elise said.

“I missed you to Mama…mama…..Ashley…is here…she no wake up Mama…she no listen to me” Lena said.

Elise knew that Lena was trying to contact her mentally, which she didn’t approve of. She knew that Ashley had been through hell and back. She didn’t want Lena to experience it, if she could help it, so she was thankful that Lena wasn’t able to get through. But it did concern her, and showed that Ashley was in a worse state than they thought. But she tried to keep it light. She knew Lena would pick up on her concern, and at that moment she just wanted to hold her little girl. She was so young and yet she already had been through so much. But now they had found Ashley, and Elise’s debt to Helen and John was paid in full. Her promise to her had been fulfilled and with that, she held Lena in her arms and walked towards Ashley. She tried not to break down when she saw her. She was so thin, you could easily see her bone structure. They had cut off all of the back of her hair, to almost bald, but left her long locks in front, which Lena took to combing every day. She tried to see if she could reach Ashley, but nothing. But Elise was exhausted. She also knew that she needed to regain her strength, so contacting Ashley right now was not a good idea. She came to Ashley’s side, and began to stroke her cheek softly.

“You’re safe now Ashley, you’re home…we love you…Come back to us” she said audibly as well as telepathically, as tears continue to fall down her face. She wasn’t sure Ashley could hear her, but she did try.

She turned to leave the room, but John and her met eyes. He stood there motionless. He just stared at Ashley. Lena held Elise tight. But suddenly her grip got tighter. Elise wasn’t the only one aware of the being within John. Lena grew more and more fearful. John suddenly realized what was happening. Druitt had returned. Tesla quickly moved to him, John was still fighting, but they all stood and saw the transformation happening before them.

“Nikola…take care of them” he said…..Tesla knew the struggle within him. No sooner than he said it, John teleported. Tesla quickly moved to the computer in the room, and reactivated the EM shield. They all stood and looked at each other. Elise could sense the remorse in each of them. Although Druitt had killed so many, John, the man, suffered within. Just when he thought he would have a chance at a family, it again, was taken from him. Lena began to cry. The emotions in the room were overwhelming. Elise held her close.

“Shhh it’s ok” she said as she stroked her back. “Shhh….”

She slowly began to leave the room, realizing that Lena had been through enough. She nodded her head to the rest of them acknowledging their pain and sadness, and walked out quietly. What would this mean for Magnus? Ashley was barely alive, Druitt had returned and now the life of her unborn child hung in the balance. How much more could this family take. We were only made to handle so much.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Days Later in the infirmary…..

Magnus had stabilized. Dr. Celton couldn’t explain it. In the state Helen was in, she should have easily given birth prematurely. But as soon as he started working on her, the contractions slowly started to dissipate. She was now in stable condition. Elise had gone to visit her. While heading to her room, she bumped into Dr. Celton.

“So…”she said….

“Elise I can’t explain it. I started to work on her. I placed her on a fetal monitor, and the contractions slowly just started to slow down. I know she is unique, but the stage she was in she should have easily given birth.” He said.

He was perplexed as to why Helen labor stopped so abruptly. Elise began to think. It was then she realized, DRUITT! The unborn child must of sense the being within him. It explained why Helens contractions were so strong in the cave. She didn’t know how much Dr. Celton knew, so she kept it to herself. All that mattered was that Helen was out of the woods, as well her two daughters.

“Is it all right if I visit with her?” She asked.

“of course…I am sure she would be happy to see you” He said. He smiled and continued back to Helen’s office.

She knew Helen was eager to hear about Ashley’s condition. She asked Dr. Celton several times, who gave all the medical information that she would understand, but she knew that Elise had specific insight, so wanted to hear it from her.

When she walked in, Helen was sitting. It seemed her staff had given her some books to read. Something to keep her occupied. Helen was never one to keep still. She knew this must be driving her mad.

“Hey…” she said, as she grabbed a chair, and sat close by.

“Elise….how are you??. …..” Helen said. She closed the book and placed it aside. She was eager to ask how Ashley was doing but she didn’t want to be rude.

Elise chuckled. She knew she was anxious and just being cordial. But she didn’t want Helen to feel bad. So she quickly offered the information.

“I’m fine Helen….I just came from visiting with Ashley. She looks better. The color has returned to her face…” Elise said. But she knew that is not what Helen wanted to hear.

“But she still hasn’t shown any signs of waking up” Helen asked. The tears just started building up in her eyes.

“Helen….she’s been through so much….just give it time.” Elise tried to reassure her. But she doubted it herself.

Helen dropped her face. The tears now flowing from her eyes. The last time she saw her was in the cave. All she wanted to do was touch her, hold her, as she did when she was a small girl. Elise knew it. But Dr. Celton also made sure she was aware that Helen needed to stay put.

“Elise…I need a favor from you?” Helen said. Wiping the tears from her cheek.

“Helen you know Dr. Celton said you need to stay put” Elise said. Helen didn’t even need to ask. She quickly looked at Elise, and then just smiled. She forgot sometimes of Elise’s heightened abilities.

“Please Elise…there’s a wheel chair in the closet…Please….I just …I …I..need to see her” she pleaded with her.

Elise’s heart ached. She remembered how she missed Lena while in the cave. She could imagine Helen’s anguish, being away from her daughter for so long. Thinking she was dead.

“O.k. but you have to promise me, it will only be for a short time.” Elise said. Helen understood. She nodded in submission. She knew Elise had her best interest at heart.

As they strolled into Ashley’s room, Helen gasped. She hadn’t really seen her condition. She quickly covered her mouth before she let out a sharp cry. Elise touched her shoulder.

“It’s O.k. Helen…it’s…she’s doing much better…...It just looks worse that she is” Elise tried to convince her. Then again she tried to convince herself. It had been over a week and Ashley will still in a comatose stated. Elise pushed the wheelchair as close as she could get it to the bed. Helen reached for Ashley’s hand.

“Ashley” she said, hardly able to get her name out. “I’m here…it’s me.. It’s mom…please Ashley…come back to me” Helen cried softly.

Elise could feel her anguish before she knew it she was crying herself. If not for the two women before her, she and her daughter would be dead. But there was nothing else she could do at this point. She tried to reach Ashley telepathically but to no avail. All she knew was, no matter the outcome, she had to be there for them. At that moment Helen began to stand.

“Helen..what are you doing?” Elise said trying to sit her back down.

“Elise…please….I just…I need to hold her……..please” Helen begged her.

Where Elise should of protested, the heart of a mother was strong that Dr.’s orders. She nodded. She helped Helen up and helped her lay as close as she could to her daughter. Helen wrapped her arms around her shoulder. She was high enough to where her chin was laying on her head. She kissed Ashley’s head and stroked her face. Suddenly the strong Helen Magnus that they all knew broke and Helen began to cry deeply. Elise could tell it was a cry from the depths of her soul. With that, she slowly left the room. Helen wasn’t one to show emotion in front of others. Elise knew that. For her to show emotion the way she was in front of Elise, Helen had reached her breaking point. She gave her, her privacy. It was if all the pain and suffering that Dr. Helen Magnus had suffered in her 160 years of life came to the surface. Elise closed the door behind her. The cries soon became wailing. But Elise knew that she needed to get this out. So she just stood by the door, and cried silently along with Helen. Suddenly Will appeared, and soon after the rest of the team, with Lena in Biggies arms. They could hear her cries from outside the room. Will immediately tried to go in.

“No…” Elise quickly said. “She needs to get this out…..she needs to be alone right now…” Elise said as she placed her hand on Will’s chest.

“I know you are all concerned for her. But Helen (out of respect she tried to never call her by her first name in front of her team. She was Magnus to them…..but this was different) needs this as much as Ashley does….trust me” Elise said.

The all just stood there. They felt so helpless. Where Magnus was always the strong one, the one with all the answers, she was now the hurting one. They stood there for awhile. But one by one, they slowly left and allowed Magnus her privacy. No words were spoken. They all just nodded and looked at Elise. They knew she was in good hands. Elise took Lena from Biggie.

“It’s ok…I need her with me right now” she said. She looked at him. Before he walked off, she grabbed his arm.

“I can never thank you enough for taking care of her the way you have” she said.

He looked and gave her that big burly smile he gave. “We took care of each other” he said. He then turned and left.

“mama….Auntie Helen so sad…Mama…” Lena was feeling the effects of Helen’s anguish.

“I know Lena…I know….but you know what…..I think we can help her” Elise said, but this time telepathically. She wanted to say where Lena was, and if she was strong enough to handle what she was about to tell her. As she stood outside Helen’s door keeping watch, before they had all arrived. the notion dawned on her.   
“Maybe if Lena and I tried to reach her together…maybe somehow, Ashley would hear them” she thought to herself.

The unborn child definitely had a connection with Ashley so maybe with all of them in the room, somehow some way Ashley would find her way back to them. Making sure Lena was up to it, she knew she had to try.

“Are you ready?” she said to Lena telepathically.

“We have to find Ashley mama…in here” she replied back telepathically, pointing to her Elise’s forehead. She pulled Lena closer to her, and hugged her tight.

“I love you soooo much. You are my life” she said to her. Lena hugged her back tighter.

Elise listened. Helen’s cries had slowly lessened. She felt it was ok to walk in now. With Lena in her arms, she was about to attempt something she had never done. She knew it could be dangerous for both her and Lena, but her daughter was strong, and she would be right beside her. They walked in together hoping to bring back Ashley from the darkness that had seemed to succumb her.


End file.
